She Loved Daisies
by RCGgymratmom
Summary: Phryne reminisces on Janey's birthday. Jack does not know their story, but perhaps Phryne will share with him.
1. Chapter 1

She Loved Daisies

Chapter 1

Phryne Fisher Robinson stretches sleepily feeling the heavy weight and warmth of Jack's body wrapped around her. She snuggles into Jack and tries to slip back into sleep her mind drifting. It is time to go to the cemetery. Thankfully Aunt Prudence successfully moved Janey's remains to the family plot, and Janey has a lovely resting place there. Phryne goes to the cemetery on Janey's birthday and after she learned that it was actually she who should have been targeted Phryne goes on her own birthday or very close to it; Janey's death gave her life. Sometimes she goes at other times of the year, but as thoughts and memories of Janey are never far away Phryne doesn't feel a need to visit the grave more frequently.

She thinks of Murdoch Foyle, a slight frown marring her forehead. Knowing that Janey wasn't in pain is a decided benefit of having been in the madman's hands Phryne acknowledges, her frown lifting. As a result a number of Phryne's nightmares about Janey's death ceased after he revealed that information before he was rearrested during the King Memses case. Today Jack will go with her to the cemetery; the first time since the wedding. How Phryne wishes Janey could know her brother-in-law. She sighs softly shifting even closer to Jack. Phryne knows that Janey and Jack would be fast friends. She smiles softly as Jack tightens his hold on her in his sleep finally allowing sleep to reclaim her.

After rising a bit later than planned, because Jack knows Phryne needs the rest and to feel his strength and he is certainly willing to accommodate her wishes; in any case he wants to marvel at her pregnant body. His fascination with the changes he observes is boundless. Today especially so because for the first time he can definitely feel a little foot, fist, elbow or knee pushing against his hands as they rest on Phryne's belly. Sometimes he spends time talking to the baby and feeling how the baby responds to his voice by what he can feel through Phryne's skin. Previously he felt just the slightest of movements, ripples almost like a breeze gently ruffling the waters of the Yarra.

Phryne is so incredibly beautiful to him always, but even more so with his child growing inside her, possibly children he reminds himself in wonder. Dr. Mac just told Phryne that she may be carrying twins or even triplets. His hands are no longer able to completely cover the entire swell that exists where once her alabaster stomach was flat, and he perceives alterations in her body almost daily now. What a change from the beginning when there were just the tiniest of changes noticeable only because he has thoroughly investigated her body. He smirks slightly as he thinks about the night this baby was created. It was quite a passionate night and filled with a bit, ok more than a bit, of angst as well when they realized they might have created a child due to Phryne forgetting her diaphragm.

It is hard to imagine that they have been married for 5 months now. He grins lopsidedly rubbing her stomach lovingly and pushing slightly against the baby who answers with a push of its own. His voice rumbling Jack says, "I guess we need to get moving Mrs. Robinson. Just let me talk to the baby for a moment." Phryne rolls her eyes as he extricates himself from around her and moves his head down to talk to her stomach, secretly pleased that he is so interested in the pregnancy, "Jack, really, what will people think if they see you talking to my stomach?" she asks suppressing her laughter.

"I don't really care what people think," is Jack's reply refusing to rise to the bait focusing instead on the movements of their child. "Hello little one," his deep voice is gentle; his fingers soft yet firm on her skin, his mouth mere millimeters away. "How are you today? Your Mummy and I are going to visit your Aunt Janey today. I love you already and I can hardly wait to finally meet you," at the sound of Jack's voice the baby pushes harder and kicks against his hands, Phryne's skin moving with the rhythm of the baby.

"Jack," Phryne says in mock severity, "you are incorrigible. I am going to have to limit your discussion time with the baby if I'm going to be kicked incessantly as a result."

Smiling Jack kisses her stomach and pressing kisses all along her body he slowly moves up to kiss her mouth, his lips warm and sensuous against hers. "I love you Phryne," he whispers between kisses.

"I love you more," she says against his lips. They kiss a few more minutes passion rising between them as it almost always does, but they know they need to get ready to go see Janey, so Jack slows his kisses and finally rests his head against hers breathing heavily, his voice gruff with need, "Later Mrs. Robinson, I intend to follow this line of interrogation until you tell me what I want to hear."

Her breath hitching in her throat Phryne curls her fingers into the hair swirling across his chest before she answers her voice dripping with anticipation, "Oh, Inspector I do look forward to your attempts to break me under heavy interrogation." Smiling suggestively at him Phryne tosses her head sending her hair flying and she scrambles from the bed as Jack tries to catch her. Laughing he pulls her to him one last time and after a final kiss full of promise they prepare for the day ahead.

Today, September 21, is Janey's birthday. Phryne is taking a bouquet of Daisies to place on her grave. Daisies were Janey's favorite flower as a little girl and thus those are what Phryne wants to take with her. They also have a picnic lunch prepared for the trip. Mr. Butler has filled the basket with a number of tempting treats knowing this could be a long emotional day for the Phryne.

When they arrive at Aunt P's house, they take a few extra minutes to spend time with Arthur and sending the picnic basket ahead with one of the household staff. Finally they head for the stables. "Phryne, I really wish you would take the car," Jack's voice is concerned though not insistent as they approach the stables.

"Jack, you know that Mac says it is perfectly ok for me to ride at this time. Besides, it won't be long before I will be too big to do anything at all," her voice trails off and a tear glimmers in her eye, "I am practically the size of a whale now."

"A gloriously beautiful whale," Jack says with a slight chuckle coming up behind her pulling her against him and kissing her neck, "You have no idea how alluring you are. All these delicious new curves," he growls his hands brushing the swell of her heavier breasts and skimming down her sides to rest on her hips before tenderly holding her stomach. "I find it difficult to keep my hands off of you," he murmurs nuzzling her neck pulling her closer letting her feel just how much he desires her.

Phryne turns to him winding her arms around his neck, burying her fingers into his hair and kissing him with abandon. "Thank you Jack, I needed that reminder," she says softly her blue eyes capturing his. Her look is soft, slightly uncertain with tears glimmering suspiciously in their depths, but her smile is genuine as she thinks that her noble Jack has been true to the words he spoke to her on their wedding night. He has walked every step of the way with her thus far. From her initial shock and dismay, to the morning sickness, to her fears of being a good mother, to her continual hunger for more than food, to keeping his word about her sleuthing with him Jack has patiently, steadfastly been her rock. He reads all the information they can find about the development of the baby and childbirth. She can imagine no man being a more involved father to be than Jack Robinson. She softly presses her lips against his and rests her head against his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart beating as she regains control of her emotions.

"Happy to be of service," Jack quips as the groom brings out their horses. The horses are beautiful their glossy coats gleaming in the sun and Jack can't help but think this is a fitting way to get to the cemetery especially as he observes Phryne's obvious delight at the prospect of riding.

Jack gives Phryne a boost up; she doesn't seem to have lost a bit of her nimble abilities he notes with a very slight sigh of relief. He mounts his horse and they head across the grounds toward the cemetery. The grounds in September are beautiful, but Phryne is itching to gallop, to feel the wind in her face and to feel free before Mac and Jack confine her to a life of lying about with nothing to do but contemplate how fat she is. These thoughts spur Phryne to kick her horse's flanks and take off at a gallop leaving Jack momentarily stunned. "Come on Jack," her voice full of mischief floats back to him, "catch me if you can."

Jack clamps down on his tongue as he gives his mount its head and the horse moves into a gallop in order to follow its stable mate. "I am going to kill her!" he says to his horse as he leans low across its glossy neck urging it to run even faster. "I know Mac says she can ride and gallop and do, well, pretty much anything except jumping. But do the two of them concern themselves with how I might feel about her riding; of course not!" Jack sighs heavily grateful he is able to vent these feelings before he catches up with Phryne. He really is trying not to smother her and so far he has managed to keep a tight rein on his emotions when it comes to the more dangerous activities Phryne insists on participating in. Jack hears her laughter floating back to him, and his frustration vanishes. A grin of delight at the sound steals across his features. Grateful his horse will not reveal his secrets Jack shares a few more. He tells the horse of his awe at becoming a father, how he still can't believe Phryne chose him over her freedom, of his fear that she might not want the baby once it is born, that he loves her to distraction, his concern that something might happen to Phryne. Jack shares all of his deepest feelings and concerns with the horse whose ears flick back at the sound of his deep voice and whose soft nicker seems to say your secrets are safe with me.

Jack finally catches up with Phryne and she slows her horse to a more sedate canter and then a walk. "Nice of you to join me Inspector," she says saucily. Jack looks at her and sees that her cheeks are pink from the exertion and her blue eyes are sparkling, a total look of abandonment and joy in them. "As you know Mrs. Robinson, I try to keep in step," is his only response.

Phryne grins at this her heart going out to him. He is trying so hard to allow her to be free. She knows it can't be easy. He is by nature a more cautious soul than she and in the best of times will be much more careful, so she knows he is sacrificing for her and she is truly moved by his care and love for her. "Thank you, Jack. Those words are so lovely to hear," she says her voice cracking slightly with emotion.

They are fast approaching the cemetery. As they come upon the family plot, the beauty of the location makes an indelible impression. There is grass and large trees provide a canopy of shade. Benches set at various locations and there are flowers all around. The plot is surrounded by a black wrought iron fence. Not visible to the eye, but bringing a soft musical quality to the setting is the sound of water running in a stream. Jack's observational skills take all of this in. It is easy to tell which grave is Janey's. It is the newest of course. The Macclesfield Pink Marble headstone shimmers in the sunlight.

They pull up the horses. Jack vaults down and ties his horse to the fence moving quickly to help Phryne dismount. She slides gracefully off her horse and into his waiting arms. He sets her gently on her feet steadying her with his strong arms. "Are you ok?" he asks noting that her look is more serious now.

She smiles softly, "Jack, Janey would have loved this spot. She loved coming to Aunt P's and running around the estate with Guy and Arthur."

"Tell me," he says softly. He wonders if she will. Phryne really hasn't talked of Janey instead keeping her memories private for the most part. Jack respecting her need for sharing when she is ready has not pressed for details. He has simply been there for Phryne when she gets that faraway look and slips into the past, holding her as she cries, anchoring her to him and the present, soothing her as one would soothe a child, whispering his love until she returns to him. Phryne always smiles gratefully and thanks him for being there with her, but she doesn't share. The sadness in her eyes at these times causes painful contractions in his heart, and he has very dark thoughts of Murdoch Foyle his fists clenching with the desire to beat the man to a pulp for causing Phryne pain.

Phryne doesn't respond immediately. She ties her horse and enters the gate moving toward a bench where the picnic basket and a blanket are waiting. She peeks in the basket making appreciative noises. The exercise has sharpened her voracious appetite, but she takes the Daisies from the top of the basket and walks over to Janey's grave laying them down at the base of the pink headstone. "Hello Janey," she says kneeling beside the tombstone, "I wish you were here to know Jack and to meet your niece or nephew. There may be more than one if you can believe it," she places protective hands on her belly, "Dr. Mac thinks so anyway. Her voice cracking with emotion Phryne chokes out, "I miss you sissy. I think I may tell Jack your story, our story. Perhaps it's time he knows. I love him so Janey. He is everything I need but never understood I wanted. It took nearly losing him for me to realize. You would think having lost you I would not be so foolish as to push him away, but I did," shuddering, thanking God that He spared Jack and she had come to her senses she continues in a whisper tears trickling down her cheeks, "Janey, I'm so scared, that I might lose this baby like I lost you, but I am going to try to be a good mother. I'm sorry I lost you sissy."

Hearing Jack come up beside her she falls silent dashing the tears from her face. "Phryne, let's eat lunch, I'm starving." Jack says reaching his hands out to pull her up from the ground.

Nodding her agreement, she says, "So am I Jack, so am I." They walk arm in arm back to the bench. "Jack, let's get the horses taken care of first," Phryne says looking at the horses tied to the wrought iron fence.

"Excellent idea," he replies moving to tend to the horses, "I'll do it. Why don't you spread out the blanket?" After Jack waters the horses and puts them on longer leads so they can graze, he grabs the picnic basket and brings it to the blanket Phryne spread out at the foot of Janey's headstone the cheerful floral pattern of the blanket contrasting nicely with the pink stone. He sets the basket on the blanket and flopping down beside Phryne they unpack the basket to see all of the delectable treats Mr. Butler prepared for their day the two of them acting like children in a candy shop trying to decide what to eat first.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews and encouragement!

Chapter 2: Remembering

They unpack the picnic basket, placing all the goodies Mr. Butler packed out on the blanket. Jack sees his favorite ham, cheese and mustard pickle sandwiches among the other offerings. He notes several things to tempt Phryne's appetite and take into account her quicksilver changes of what tastes best. Fruit, cheese, bread, salad, a thermos of tea and a thermos of milk, Dot's biscuits and various other items lay there waiting for them to tuck in.

"Phryne, what drink shall I pour for you?" Jack gestures to the thermoses.

Phryne considers a moment her head tilted slightly to one side. "We will drink milk, thank you Inspector."

Two foaming glasses of milk, several sandwiches, plums and pears, not to mention Dot's biscuits later Phryne finally pushes her plate away with a small sigh. "That was the perfect lunch." Mr. Butler's uncanny knack for knowing what Phryne wants to eat lay in disarray around them.

Jack looks on, slightly amazed at the amount of food consumed by his wife; he only assumed Mr. B overfilled the basket; looking at the remains he silently thanks the man for his ever knowing care of Phryne. "I'll take your word. You may want to give Mr. Butler an extra thank you for preparing such a feast. I fear you might still be hungry if the picnic decisions were left to me."

Together they pack up the leftovers before the ants can invade and then stretch out on the blanket. Phryne resting her head on Jack's chest runs her fingers gently across his torso and up to brush his jaw. He strokes her hair and lets his fingers lightly trace a path down her arm. The rhythmic movements soothe; the sound of the stream and the birds singing might lull Phryne to sleep, but her thoughts of Janey intervene.

"Thank you for humoring me today Jack and not protesting overmuch our riding the horses." Phryne pushes up on her elbow looking at him. He nods gazing into the depths of her soul wondering if she will share the sadness he views. She rests her head on his chest again, snuggling even closer to him. She remains silent for such a long time Jack thinks she is asleep.

Phryne begins speaking, her voice taking on a faraway quality, her words so softly spoken he must strain to hear, but he does not interrupt for fear of causing her to bottle up the words and keep them buried inside her.

"_Memories are powerful ghosts. That is definitely a fact of which I need no reminding. I am sure you feel the same what with the war and other things. I was four years old when mother sent me to play at the neighbor's cottage down the street just after breakfast, and when the neighbor walked me home it was growing dark. I remember the air was chilly and I didn't have a coat. It's funny the details that that come to mind. When the neighbor left me in the doorway, I ran in the house calling for my mother. Someone hushed me and led me to my mother's bed. She lay there with a small bundle of blankets. Peeking out was a red face with a head covered in sunny blonde fuzz; the mouth a perfect rosebud, the eyes as blue as the ocean._

"_Phryne, meet your sister," my mother's voice was tired and weak. I came even closer to get a better look at my sister and I fell instantly in love with her. She was so tiny and she was gazing at me with those eyes that looked like they held a secret I didn't understand. "Her name is Janey."_

_I liked the name immediately, and I was so happy to see her that I didn't ask questions about the pile of sheets that were covered, no drenched, in blood. I even forgave my father his drunken celebration which meant no supper that night. Happily I was no longer an only child._

_Our mother was not a strong person and her health suffered significantly with Janey's birth. Mother needed to rest frequently. I realized much later, during the war, the effects of losing a lot of blood and that it must have played a part after Janey's birth. Much of the baby's care fell on me but I didn't mind. Janey was the doll I never had. We were inseparable._

_Janey was so different from me. Just as I had dark hair and she had blonde we were night and day different in personality. I was an inquisitive child constantly asking questions and a bit, _she pauses thinking,_ fractious I guess is a good word. Janey was sweet and even tempered; even as a baby she rarely cried. I sat with her for hours telling her stories of the Pirate Girls of Collingwood among other more traditional nursery rhymes, watching her sleep, singing lullabies._

_I catalogued each new thing that Janey did; her first smile for me; how her eyes tracked me, such trust in them, even at four I was awed by her. Rolling over, crawling, and sitting up, her first steps, her first word "NeeNee". _

"That was me of course, Jack. Janey called me "NeeNee" from then on." He could hear the smile in her voice even if he couldn't see her face and he tightened his hold on her.

Phryne stretched and snuggled back into Jack's body before continuing her tale.

"_Janey loved me unconditionally. While everyone else seemed unhappy with my innate curiosity and high strung responses and stubbornness she accepted and seemed to understand; even as a baby."_

"_As she grew I took her everywhere with me. The old bathtub in the yard became our pirate ship and we had many adventures there. I gave Janey my food much of the time. I would rather I be the one hungry."_

Jack tightens his grip on her once again. He doesn't speak, but it is difficult for him to hear this. He had wondered briefly when she shared that she lived in Collingwood and at other times when she let tidbits of information slip out, but having it confirmed saddens him.

Phryne slips her hand into his pausing only a moment in telling her tale.

"_As Janey's hair grew longer I loved brushing it; its smooth silky strands and the sunshine blonde color making me happy. Mother rarely had time to brush and braid my hair so as soon as I could; I took scissors and chopped it off. This action landed me in the cupboard for several hours. I hated the cupboard it was dark and cramped, but I kept cutting my hair. It wasn't an act of defiance; I didn't have time to deal with my hair when I had Janey to think about._

_The year I started school was both exhilarating and sad. Janey missed me so. One of the few times she cried was when I left for school. She would hold her toddler arms up for me to carry her and beg to go with me. It was impossibly hard to leave her behind. I missed her terribly while away. I loved learning, but didn't particularly love school. There were so many rules to remember that seemed beyond pointless to me._

Jack chuckles in spite of his resolve as he thinks of Phryne going off to school already a crusader. "Jack, don't laugh at me," thumping him playfully on the arm she turns to face him.

"I'm not laughing at you, just imaging you talking to your teacher about rules you didn't like and how you worked to get around them," smiling Jack reaches for her and drops a kiss on her head. "Please continue, if you want to."

"I do want to Jack. I promise I will tell you more. Right now though, I think we need to think about heading back. If you will ready the horses, I will talk to Janey for a few minutes."

Jack nods, giving her a hug and pushing both of them into a sitting position he then gets up to handle gathering the horses.

Phryne folds the blanket before going to her knees before Janey's headstone, tears once again glinting in her eyes. "Oh Janey, I enjoyed telling Jack about you today. There is so much to tell for him to grasp our story. I don't know if I can really tell him everything, sissy. Some things are so scary to remember much less share." Phryne sighs heavily, a few tears escaping to trickle down her cheeks. A soft breeze, just a whisper really ruffles her hair and soothes her tearstained face. Closing her eyes, she smiles softly feeling that it is Janey giving her comfort and encouragement to shed light on the shadows. "Goodbye for now sweet sister. I love you - always."

She stands and walks with the blanket to the bench where the picnic basket is resting. She places the blanket with the basket knowing that Aunt P's staff will gather everything and make sure the basket and blanket are returned.

She walks to where Jack is waiting with the horses once again tied to the fence and moves straight into his arms. He holds her close, stroking her hair as she rests her face against him feeling the steady beat of his heart. He is solid and very much alive and he anchors her as she mentally prepares to leave the cemetery. Finally she raises her head and looks up at him her blue eyes enigmatic her mouth parted slightly, "Thank you again for today Jack."

"My pleasure Mrs. Robinson," and dipping his head he brushes the softest of kisses along her cheeks and lips. "Could we refrain from galloping on the way back?" he asks his hands falling to rest against the swell of her belly before kissing her again.

"I can't make any promises regarding galloping, Inspector," she quips playfully her laughter bubbling up and spilling out against his lips. Jack sighs in resignation, knowing that she will likely try his patience on the way back, "It's a pity I don't have a cupboard when you attempt to woo me around to your way of thinking." Phryne pulls an impish face at him, "And just what do you want to do with me in a cupboard Inspector?"

"That my darling is something you will just have to wait to find out!" With a lopsided grin Jack moves away to untie her horse. He gives her a leg up and she takes the reigns talking quietly to the horse as Jack turns to untie his animal and then mounts with easy grace. He really is the most incredibly beautiful man she thinks a slight smile touching her lips as she looks at him.

She is itching to gallop, but feels she has tested his patience quite a bit on the whole of the day so she sedately turns her horse and plods along at a walk. The one good thing about the slow pace is that Jack can be beside her and the feeling of companionship and camaraderie is soothing. They share easy conversation about the scenery.

Finally Jack gives in. Really, when has he ever been able to deny her? He gives her a look of pure mischief, "Last one to the stable is a rotten egg," and kicking his horse into a swift canter and then gallop he takes off.

Phryne is taken aback, but only for a moment. As she kicks her horse in the flanks and the animal responds by galloping after his stable mate she lets the joy of the rushing wind, the speed and strength of the horse beneath her and the knowledge of Jack's desire to give her this moment seep into her soul. The sadness that usually accompanies her visits to Janey's grave is whisked away during the ride and by the time they reach the stable she is once again glowing.

The two of them return to the house arm in arm laughing and arguing about which of them is the rotten egg like two errant children. They clean up and have dinner with Aunt Prudence and Arthur. Before they get to dessert Phryne's eyes are so heavy she can hardly stay awake. The fresh air and exercise and the emotions of the day have caught up with her.

"Mrs. Stanley," Jack asks his voice deep and smooth, "may we spend the night?"

"Yes, of course Inspector. You are welcome here any time." Jack acknowledges her words with a grateful smile and nod of his head.

"Come on Phryne, let's get you to bed." She nods and attempts to rise from her chair, but she is so tired she can barely stand. Jack helps her stand and then sweeps her up in his arms, her slight frame no trouble to carry. "Good night Arthur; Mrs. Stanley. Thank you for a lovely dinner and warm hospitality." Phryne is asleep in his arms before they hit the stairs.

Jack is careful on the stairs, taking extra time to make sure he doesn't lose his balance. This reminds him eerily of when he carried her from the antiquities chamber and out of Murdoch Foyle's clutches. He reaches the bedroom they always occupy if spending the night and gently lays Phryne on the bed. He gathers a nightgown and begins to undress her. He sucks in his breath as he peels away her clothes revealing her alabaster skin. She really is the most incredibly beautiful woman! The weight of her breasts and the swell of her stomach are irresistible to him. He pulls the nightgown over her head allowing his fingers to caress her body as he pulls the nightgown down to cover her, but he does not give in to the temptation of attempting to wake her.

He gently moves her under the covers placing a kiss on her forehead before stripping himself and putting on a pair of silk pajama bottoms. He slides into the bed next to her cuddling her, nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arm around her waist his hand splayed protectively across her. Phryne doesn't wake but she mumbles incoherently and shifts in her sleep so that she is on her side her arm resting alongside Jack's her fingers entwined with his and her back pushed firmly against his very solid form. Jack groans very quietly into her neck, his craving for her thrumming through him, his desire caught between their frames pulsing slightly with a life of its own. By sheer strength of will he forces his breathing to slow and his body to relax. He lays perfectly still knowing that if he moves he will be very hard pressed not to take her as she sleeps. He is also tired from the day's activities and as he focuses his remaining energy on stillness he too falls asleep his body wrapped lovingly around Phryne.


	3. Chapter 3

This was going to be a short transitional chapter, but it took on a life of its own.

Chapter 3

Phryne wakes to the movement of the baby – babies she mentally reminds herself and Jack draped around her. Reveling in the warmth of Jack's embrace she wonders at how heavy her limbs still feel. Phryne's stomach growls sounding loud the quiet of the room; the only other noise Jack's deep even breathing and Phryne grimaces hoping she didn't wake him. She strokes the arm Jack has around her the feel of the hair on his forearm beneath her fingers sending little shivers through her. Jack breathes more deeply, snuggling into her with a soft grunt. As she continues to stoke Jack's arm ravenous hunger for more than food courses through her.

Phryne pushes against him with a soft moan of need her hand tightening on his arm. "Jack wake up."

"Hmm" he mumbles slowly awakening, but not opening his eyes.

"Jack, I want you," turning in his arms she runs her hands from his chest all the way to the aim of her explorations. "My, my Inspector," and taking him in her hand she strokes him her warm fingers enjoying the hardness she finds, but also the silky feel of him as well. Jack's eyes snap open, sleep definitely no longer on his mind.

"Jack, please," her hands tightening on his erection as she implores him her eyes locking with his lust for him clearly evident.

"Tell me what you want Phryne," he breathes. His voice is thick and low, his hands ghosting over her skin, his eyes shining hungrily into hers.

"I want you filling me, loving me, making me forget everything but you and how much I love and need you."

"Like this?" He pushes her gently onto her back moving beside her to better access her body his hands moving over her, his lips burning her skin everywhere he places a kiss. He claims her lips the hunger in her response spurring him to plunder her mouth while his fingers find her more than ready as they tease her.

"No…," she moans breathlessly moving slightly against his fingers whimpering as he kisses along her jaw and down her throat to hover over her collarbone.

He moves over her then holding back – still teasing her, waiting.

"Jack, are you going to make me beg?" Her eyes large and deeply purple now close briefly as she arches up attempting to capture him, but he holds himself just out of reach.

He can't really tease her or make her beg anymore as his need for her is just as strong as hers. "Like this?" Jack slowly fills her savoring in the sensation of their joining.

"Yes," she whispers her face a study of concentration now.

Jack growls softly, "love you, so lovely my Phryne, so warm." He kisses her with a desperation born of his love for her.

She matches his kiss with her own desperate response, her tongue tangling with his, her limbs pulling him closer to her. They lose themselves in their lovemaking giving and taking in timeless rhythm until they both fall together into the bliss they create each calling the other's name.

"I love you Phryne," Jack mumbles against her neck gathering her close and rolling them on their sides so his weight is not on her.

"I love you more," her voice catches and he sees tears in her eyes.

"What's this?" he asks and brushing the tears gently with his thumbs he brings the moisture to his lips tasting her saltiness, his eyes filling with concern.

"It's just that everything is changing – the baby, babies rather, sharing Janey with you, Jane growing up, selfishly wanting you all to myself, and you know my motherhood fears. What if I can't cope? What if I disappoint you…," trailing off and placing her hand on his cheek she gives him a soul searching look trying to assess his reaction uncertainty flickering in the blue depths.

Brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear Jack is silent for a moment. "Oh my darling, loving you, being married to you makes me so very happy." He turns toward the hand on his cheek and kisses her palm, "I don't think what you are feeling is out of line. I want you all to myself as well and yet I look forward to the future with you and Jane, and his hand falls to her rounded belly, the babies. I am humbled that you would trust me with Janey's memory. We will cope together, Miss Fisher. I won't let you walk this journey alone. We are partners you and I. Most certainly we will disappoint each other, but love and commitment will guide us through those inevitably rocky times. I won't ever give up on you and our family – all of them. Phryne you are incredibly lovely, intelligent, loyal,…words fail him as he takes her face in his hands kissing her fiercely willing her to believe and igniting their passion once again.

Later Phryne gets up to get dressed truly needing food now and feeling almost faint. She decides on just her robe, but does brush her hair. She wants to breakfast here in their room, but she knows Arthur is waiting to see them. "Jack I'm going downstairs to see Arthur."

"No you aren't" the authority in his voice causing her to stiffen defensively and turn to him.

"Who do you think you are to tell me…?" her hardened voice stops abruptly at the frozen expression on Jack's face. "Jack what is it? What's wrong?"

"There is blood on the sheets," his stricken guilty tone speaking volumes.

"Let me see," she moves to the bed. There are indeed spots of blood on the snowy white linens. Her stomach roils slightly, "Hang on Jack, you didn't hurt me. This isn't your fault. If anything it is my fault for riding yesterday." She moves to place her arms around him. He hugs her fiercely to him and she can hardly breathe. "Jack, darling, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he immediately relaxes his grip.

"Let me check to see what is going on. Could you get me tea and toast please? I am quite peckish."

Jack nods rising to do her bidding. Phryne moves to the bathroom to assess the situation. Blood is evident. She is definitely spotting. Closing her eyes, her hands move protectively to her stomach, "Stay put little ones" a note of real concern in her voice. She returns to the bed and calls for Aunt Prudence.

A few minutes later a bustling Aunt Prudence knocks lightly and sweeps into the room. Seeing Phryne still in the bed looking anxious she pauses just short of the bed, "What is it Phryne?" Aunt P's concern is palpable as she rarely sees Phryne with such a look on her face and the times that she has were fraught with trouble – a madman hunting Jane, Janey's disappearance, some childhood incidents came immediately to mind.

"I'm spotting," is the quiet response. Aunt Prudence's eyes widen, "I'll call for Dr. Macmillan immediately.

"May Arthur come and eat with me? I could use the distraction while we wait and I want to see him. I really didn't get to speak with him yesterday."

"Yes, just don't let him see any blood. You know how it upsets him."

"I'll be careful." Phryne reaches out her hand to Aunt P who takes her small hand in both of hers, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you Aunt Prudence," a small smile touching her lips. Prudence smiles briefly back, leaving the room with a sigh, her brow furrowed calling Arthur. Phryne pulls the covers up and brushes out the wrinkles covering the blood and making a spot for Arthur and Jack to sit.

Jack returns with Arthur in tow each carrying a tray with tea and an assortment of food. "Cook wants you to have choices Phryne, not just toast" Arthur says carefully placing the tray on the bed, "Mother said I need to visit quietly, he adds a tinge of disappointment coloring his voice.

Jack also places his tray on the bed and then pulls up chairs so he and Arthur can sit beside the bed. "Phryne," Jack begins. She shakes her head very slightly glancing at Arthur. Jack inclines his head ever so slightly to acknowledge her silent request.

Phryne pats the bed "Sit by me Arthur. You don't have to be quiet. I am feeling a bit under the weather so can't go outside with you. That is the kind of quiet Aunt P meant." Arthur joins her pushing pillows up so he can sit against the headboard grinning with pleasure. Jack takes a chair not wanting to intrude on Arthur's time with Phryne.

Phryne pours tea for the three of them and they begin to eat, Arthur carrying the conversation as Phryne knows he is wont to do when not under the rules of proper society. Phryne eats with gusto her appetite returning and nausea retreating as she puts the deliciously prepared food into her mouth. Arthur and Jack also enjoy the food and tea, Arthur telling them all about the baby birds he discovered yesterday in the garden.

When they finish eating, Jack moves the trays away placing them on a dresser and searches Phryne's eyes. She smiles reassuringly though he can still see the hint of concern in the set of her lips and the darkness of her eyes. "Jack, Arthur come here," she beckons pushing the duvet away and smoothing the sheet across her stomach. "Feel here," and taking one of each of their hands she places them on her stomach. "Now wait, be still," her voice soft is almost dreamy as she looks expectantly at the two men.

In a moment Arthur pulls his hand back in shock, looking questioningly at Phryne. Jack hand stays put wanting to feel every movement of the babies.

"Everything is ok Arthur you can put your hand back if you want to. That is the babies moving around."

"That is really a baby moving?" wonder fills his sparkling eyes and voice. He returns his hand to Phryne's abdomen gently waiting for more movement.

"Yes," Phryne giggles lightly at him. "I'll need your help with the babies Arthur. I'm counting on you." Beaming Arthur nods silent and intent on the small kicks he feels.

There is a small knock at the door and Aunt Prudence peeks in, "Arthur, Inspector I need your help with flowers in the garden."

Arthur's face falls causing Phryne to grin. "Go help; I will be here when you are done." Arthur acquiesces reluctantly moving his hand from Phryne's stomach and he and Jack leave the room.

After Aunt P leaves with Jack and Arthur trailing behind, Mac slips into the room. Her expression is serious and Phryne gives in to her distress for a moment the tremble in her voice evident, "Mac, I am so glad you could come." Mac inclines her head and prepares to examine her.

Mac asks questions as she examines Phryne. She feels the kicking movements of the babies. She listens with her stethoscope moving it to various locations on Phryne's belly. "I definitely hear two heartbeats, I can't tell for sure about a third, but I hear something different.

As she checks Phryne further her serious expression solidifies into a frown. After she washes her hands she calls Jack into the room. Noting his stricken look Mac allows a slight smile to cross her lips. "Don't worry Inspector, the babies are strong. I definitely hear two heartbeats and the movements are consistent with twins as well. I still can't tell for certain about a third baby, but I think there is one."

Jack's eyes widen in shock, "Triplets? You're not serious?" He looks askance at Phryne, seeing she is unusually serene given the situation.

"In for a penny, Inspector," Phryne quips giving him a soft, but very serious look, "We may as well do things right the first time as I do not see an encore in our future." Jack's gobsmacked expression has not lifted. He continues to stare at her mouth agape.

Mac snaps her fingers. Jack jerks and looks at her. "Back to the issue at hand, Inspector. Phryne is definitely spotting. I believe it is happening because during her exam I found her cervix is softened and she is slightly dilated."

"And?" Jack asks not totally understanding but knowing it could be serious just based on the fact that there are multiple babies. His breathing quickening and his heart rate accelerating he waits for Mac to explain.

"In simple terms when a baby is ready to be born, the mother's cervix softens and as the body works to push the baby out the cervix dilates to allow the infant to pass through. In Phryne's case this process that shouldn't be happening for another four months is already starting."

Both Jack and Phryne's eyes widen in shock, "What does this mean?" they both burst out at the same time.

Mac looks at the two of them her usual cockiness absent, "Hospital Bed rest," she says simply.

"What?" the look of horror on Phryne's face causes Mac to smile at Jack. "Better you than me Inspector." Jack gapes at Mac, not really comprehending yet.

"Let's get her to St. Kilda. I am going to ask Dr. Arthur Wilson to consult on her case. He is a tremendous doctor. His reputation in obstetrics is impeccable. I have seen him work at the Women's Hospital."

"But Mac, I thought you would," began Phryne, "I don't want anyone else."

"Once I heard the second heartbeat I felt it was only a matter of time before I would need to consult with a true obstetrician. And with the possibility of a third baby, we are going to need help to keep you and the babies safe. And Phryne, I expect you to follow instructions to the letter.

Jack and Mac fill Aunt Prudence in on the situation while Phryne spends a bit more time with Arthur. Once Aunt Prudence is appropriately informed, Jack carries Phryne to the Hispano and places her in the back seat giving her a soft car blanket to wrap around her. They make the journey to St. Kilda in near silence each of them lost in their own thoughts. Each feeling like they are on the Great Scenic Railway with no way to get off.


	4. Chapter 4

I likely won't be able to post again for a couple of weeks. I have a big presentation at work and must create a lot of briefing slides for it. I wanted to get this chapter out since I was almost finished with it. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

They arrive home in due time, Jack sorely tempted to throw caution to the wind with regards to speed limits, but restraining himself as Mac didn't indicate a need to be that aggressive in getting Phryne home.

"Jack, please let me walk," wheedles Phryne, "just one last time."

"Miss Fisher," Jack's severest voice is tinged with sarcastic amusement, "it has been barely an hour since Mac gave instructions, which if I recall correctly, you are to follow to the letter. Nowhere in her instructions regarding bed rest did she say you could walk to the house and climb the stairs to your room. I will be carrying you, unless you want me to call for Cec and Bert."

Phryne huffing indignantly and muttering under her breath about rule followers throws the car blanket at his head. Jack dodges it easily and jogs around to open the Hispano's door for her. He gathers her into his arms, and she places her arms obediently around his neck snuggling into him, placing soft kisses along his jaw and nipping him with her teeth. .

"I will not allow distractions of this nature Phryne," but Jack's low rumble of laughter vibrates through her and she increases her efforts as he carries her up the path to the door, biting his earlobe along the way and purring in his ear. "Ouch! No using unfair interrogation techniques." Phryne can't help but giggle just a bit at his response and bites him again for good measure.

Luckily, perhaps for both of them, they reach the door which Mr. Butler opens his face full of questions. Jack just shakes his head, "I will be back in a moment Mr. Butler." Jack carries Phryne first to the bathroom where he gives her a few minutes of privacy and then to her room where he puts her gently onto the bed. "Stay in this bed Mrs. Robinson or there will be consequences!" Jack gives her a kiss, his thumbs brushing along her jawline. "I will speak with Mr. Butler and Dot. Do you need anything before I go down?" Her face mutinous and her frown evident she shakes her head in the negative, sighing loudly.

As Jack turns to leave the telephone begins ringing. He quickly moves downstairs and gets there as Mr. Butler answers the telephone. "Inspector, a Dr. Wilson on the line for you."

"Thank you Mr. Butler," Jack's hands begin sweating slightly as he takes the phone, "Hello, Dr. Wilson, Jack Robinson speaking." Jack listens intently for a few moments, "Yes, Doctor. This afternoon is acceptable. We look forward to meeting you."

Ringing off with Dr. Wilson Jack immediately calls Dr. Mac to inform her of the details. Then he calls City South to let them know he will be in shortly, but will need to leave early.

"Mr. Butler, can you and Dot join me in the parlor, please?"

"Yes, let me get Dottie from the kitchen."

Jack waits by the fireplace, his mind in a whirl as to what the doctor might decide. He sighs heavily; he certainly never anticipated these developments. A baby is surprise enough, but twins or triplets and possible serious complications are more than he can process. "I will have to call Nora and get some feedback from her on how to help Phryne through what is undoubtedly going to be a miserable several months. She will be an invaluable help," Jack thinks as he tries to get his thoughts sorted.

When Mr. Butler and Dot arrive in the parlor, faces etched with concern, Jack fills them in quickly. "Phryne is having complications. Dr. Macmillan has requested Dr. Wilson, an obstetrician, to consult with us. There are more details to come. Dr. Wilson examines Phryne this afternoon here at the house and we will have more information, but essentially it appears that hospital bed rest is mandatory until Phryne delivers."

"But…" Dot's voice trails off as Jack holds up his hand. "Let's wait to see what the Doctor says, Dot." Nodding Dot looks down at her hands real worry wreathing her features, and she unconsciously reaches for her rosary.

"Mr. Butler," Jack continues heavily, "let's have a family dinner tonight. Please ask Cec and Alice, Bert, Hugh, Dr. Mac, and Mrs. Stanley and Arthur to come for dinner. Also, please make sure Jane will be home as well. We can let everyone know what Dr. Wilson's decisions are then. I expect it will require all of us to get Phryne safely delivered." Jack does not mention that there are twins and possibly triplets involved. That is Phryne's news to share and he wants her to be able to have the joy of seeing the surprise on everyone's faces.

"Yes Inspector. We will get dinner organized and everyone here to learn details. I know they will want to help." Mr. Butler's calming tone is soothing to Jack's nerves. Jack gives Mr. B a slight grin and a nod of appreciation as he turns on the spot to carry out Jack's instructions.

"I am off to City South as soon as I tell Phryne good bye. Dot, I expect she will want to see you in a few minutes. She is probably more than ready for some tea and company. Do not let her out of bed except for the bathroom until we have additional information from the doctors. I know I can count on you."

Dot nods retreating to help Mr. Butler and to prepare a tray of tea and treats for Phryne.

Jack leaves the parlor as well, swiftly climbing the stairs to check on Phryne and tell her good bye. As he approaches the bedroom he hears Phryne's voice and he pauses a moment, wondering whom she is speaking with.

"Janey, what am I going to do stuck in the hospital for four months? I will go mad! A hospital bed will be almost as bad as the cupboard." The disquiet in Phryne's voice causes Jack's heart to drop, "my fault" flitting accusingly through his mind.

Jack knocks lightly on the door frame clearing his throat to give her a moment. He enters the room bestowing a real smile on her even though his features are still taut with concern. "I have Mr. Butler planning dinner for the crew tonight. Dr. Wilson is coming this afternoon to consult with us. He will arrive about 4:00 p.m. We can fill everyone in at dinner."

Jack sits on the bed beside her and takes her hands in his. "I won't be able to go down to dinner," Phryne's voice is soft and sad.

"I will carry you down to the parlor, and you can be on the chaise if you promise to be good."

Smiling at his gallantry Phryne quips, "I am always good Jack Robinson, you know that."

"I beg to differ with you Mrs. Robinson; however, now is not the time for a debate on your virtue. I am going to the station for a while. I will be back to meet Doctor Wilson and Mac. Dot is coming to bring you some tea and keep you company for a bit."

She nods exhaling softly and looking up at him through her lashes. "Jack, I…"

Jack places his fingers against her lips stopping her speech, "We will get through this Phryne." She just looks at him her eyes large and luminous, her lips much too inviting. He gathers her close to him resting his forehead against hers briefly before pressing the lightest of kisses to her lips, her immediate response to take his face in her hands and stroke her thumb across his lips causing him to shiver slightly.

"You are right. I know we will. It's just," she trails off, "Thank you for organizing dinner and for…being you. Go to work now. I will be here when you get home."

Kissing her very thoroughly and then releasing her he rises to leave. "I will see you in a few hours my love. Can I get you anything before I head out and Dot gets here?"

"No, I am tired still, so I am going to nap while I wait for Dot."

"Good plan, Mrs. Robinson." Jack turns to leave an idea forming in his head regarding Phryne's conversation with Janey.

He grabs his coat and hat and makes his way to the station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Jack leaves for the station, Phryne allows her concern to filter back into her psyche full force. Her blue eyes shimmer as she pulls a soft blanket knitted by Dot across her body hoping its warmth will seep into her bones. Just a few hours ago life was completely different. Things were, well, not normal perhaps, but on an understandable track. Now things are chaotic and uncertain. For all Phryne's adventures, which to others may seem chaotic, there was generally a choice; controlled chaos. In this situation she has no control, none at all.

She feels a bit like she is suffocating, memories of being forced into the cupboard raining on her – she is two years old and struggling against her father's vise-like grip powerless to stop him as he shoves her into the dark cupboard and slams the door, locking it with a decisive click that echoes in her ears as do the screams her two year old self refused to utter out load. Phryne jerks awake still in the cupboard, her hands fisted against her mouth, her body curled in the fetal position, her eyes glazed with a sadness so deep that were anyone to see it they would not believe it belongs to the effervescent Phryne Fisher Robinson. She returns to the present as a light knocking at her bedroom door penetrates her ear and an insistent kicking along with a growling stomach make her hands move to the swell of her belly and the very insistent reminder that she is no longer in the cupboard.

Dot brings in a tea tray quietly moving across the room as Phryne's back is to her. "Hello Dot," Phryne's voice is slightly subdued.

"Miss Phryne, I thought you might be asleep."

"I was," Phryne pushes the memory away and turns over, but I'm glad you are here. I am hungry and I need company."

Dot smiles at Phryne and immediately notes the slightly wan expression on her mistress's face. "Mr. Butler's tea will fill you up. This baby is really hungry it seems."

"Yes, you are correct Dot. Join me for tea?"

"Of course," Dot smiles again as she sets the tray on the bed and goes to bring a chair over. "The Inspector told us a tiny bit about Dr. Wilson coming this evening and that we are having a family dinner."

She pours tea handing Phryne a cup and taking one herself. They sit a few minutes in silence sipping tea and munching on rolls filled with chicken.

"Dot," Phryne says, "I want you to know what is going on before the others come."

"Yes, Miss."

"Jack and I are still getting used to the idea; it is overwhelming and scary yet so amazing. Dr. Mac hears at least two heart beats and possibly a third."

Dot squeals softly, "Twins or triplets?! This is wonderful news!"

"It is if we can get them here safely. I am a bit scared Dot. I know you know a great deal more about babies than I so I am counting on you to keep me grounded, to be my strong right hand. What if they don't make it? Jack will be devastated. You see how he is with Jane, and he is so excited about the babies. What if I don't survive the birth? Who will take care of them – Jack and Jane and…?" Phryne falls silent her hands twisting the knitted blanket convulsively.

Dot nodding her understanding begins fingering her rosary. Childbirth is fraught with complications and it is a real concern that there may be complications. "We will all help Miss. You won't be alone. We will figure out a way to get through whatever happens."

"Thank you Dot," Phryne says smiling at her. "That means a lot to me. It will be a long four months attempting to make it to thirty-six weeks – for all of us.

Phryne and Dot pass the rest of the afternoon pleasantly enough, distracting themselves with droughts; talking about how to pass the next months and what to tell the others and what maternity clothes she will need. Phryne takes a short nap and Dot helps Mr. Butler with dinner and before they know it, it was almost time for Mac and Dr. Wilson to arrive.

Meanwhile Jack stops in Miss Lee's bookshop to purchase a leather bound journal for Phryne. After exchanging pleasantries with Miss Lee and making his purchase he gets to the station.

He applies himself to the tasks at hand pushing his concerns down until they meet with the doctors. At 4:45 Jack leaves the station giving Hugh instructions on filing several reports and following up with the coroner to hurry some autopsy results.

Dr. Wilson meets Mac as he arrives at the St. Kilda home.

"Good evening Dr. Wilson. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Robinson at any of the hospital board's fundraisers?

"I have not," he replies, "I have however seen her across the room on two occasions. She was very animated and quite breathtaking."

"That is an apt description of Phryne," Mac laughs, but sobers quickly. "I am worried. I am anxious for your opinion. I have already told Phryne that I need to turn her over to an obstetrician. I am hoping you will agree to take her case. I don't know of anyone I would entrust my oldest friend to but you."

"You're making me blush Dr. Macmillan," he laughs. "I haven't had the challenge of multiples in some time so I am already intrigued by the case. Postnatal care will be vital as well and that will be an area you can help with Mac. You know the chance of success is small especially if we have more than two babies. That said I am up for the challenge, how about you?"

Mac nods bravely though her eyes are bright with unshed tears. "I want this so much for them. If you knew their story you would totally want them to have a happily ever after."

Dr. Wilson took her hand in his, "We will do our best Mac. That is all we can ask of ourselves. The rest is in God's hands. You know that."

Mac nods again and knocks on the stained glass side light.

Mr. Butler answers the door and takes their hats and coats. "Please wait in the parlor while I let Mr. and Mrs. Robinson know you are here. I have refreshments for you."

Mac leads Dr. Wilson into the parlor where they find delicious looking biscuits and small sandwiches along with tea, lemonade and water. They help themselves to tea and munch while waiting, Dr. Wilson taking in the paintings and décor.

When Mr. Butler knocks on Phryne's door she and Jack are holding one another listening to the beats of their hearts, the rhythm soothing and calming. Had Mr. Butler been a couple of moments earlier her would have heard Jack using his best policeman's voice instructing the babies to be good and not be like their mother always in a big hurry to arrive, the response of the babies against his hands as he spoke reassuring.

"Yes Mr. Butler," Jack calls moving away from Phryne, "come in."

The door opens a bit and Mr. B pokes his head through. "Doctors Wilson and Macmillan are in the parlor. I took the liberty of preparing refreshments."

"Thank you Mr. Butler, you always know just the right thing to do," Phryne gives him a winning smile although he notes that her features are still slightly drawn. "I'll send Jack down when I'm ready."

Mr. Butler nods and retreats. "I need the loo first Jack."

Giving her an understanding and sympathetic look before lifting her easily in his arms he carries her to the bathroom.

Still bleeding she notes glumly. She splashes cold water on her face and opens the door. As Jack once again lifts her, she can't resist a cheeky comment, "When I picture you carrying me to bed Inspector, it has absolutely nothing to do with doctors…"

"I can assure you Mrs. Robinson that when _I_ think of carrying you to bed there are definitely no doctors involved," his deep bass smooth and warm in her ear his breath tickling her skin.

He places her on the bed and they share a kiss and hug before Jack moves lithely down the stairs to meet Dr. Wilson and Mac.

"Dr. Wilson, Jack Robinson." Jack shakes the doctor's hand. "Hello Mac," he greets her with a brief kiss on her cheek. "Phryne is ready – or as ready as she can be."

He leads the way up to Phryne's room and once there introduces Dr. Wilson to Phryne. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Jack, I want you to stay. I need you to stay," her eyes are imploring and her voice vulnerable. Jack's heart contracts painfully knowing he is ultimately responsible for the situation they find themselves in.

"Dr. Wilson? Mac?" he questions.

"It is unusual for a man to be in the room; however, I think I can cope. Mrs. Robinson's comfort is of a great deal of importance." The relief on Phryne's face is almost palpable.

"Please call me Phryne, Dr. Wilson," she says.

"Very well Phryne," he responds in his kindly confidence inspiring tone, "tell me what happened."

Phryne proceeds to tell the doctor what transpired the previous day and earlier this morning.

"I see," Dr. Wilson says. "Let's see what is going on now. While Mac and I wash up Inspector why don't you move a chair up and sit and talk to Phryne as we do the exam. I'll let you know if I need you to be quiet. We will start with listening to the babies, so quiet is essential.

After the doctors return, Dr. Wilson takes quite a lot of time listening to Phryne's stomach with a stethoscope. Jack watches, fascinated by the way the doctor moves the stethoscope all over Phryne's stomach and sides and up high around her ribs.

"Listen here Dr. Macmillan," indicating a spot very high and just under Phryne's ribs.

Mac warms her stethoscope chest piece before placing it on the spot Dr. Wilson indicates; concentrating, her brow furrowed. She maintains the contact for several long moments before a slight smile crosses her lips, "I thought so."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Robinson," Dr. Wilson begins, "you are definitely expecting three babies. It goes without saying that this is a perilous situation for Phryne and the babies. We have a lot of work to do, most of which you will have to do Phryne. The rest of us can support you, but only you can do the things that give the babies the best chance of survival."

He pauses a moment gathering his thoughts, "They will be small at birth no matter what we do, but the longer the babies stay in utero, the better their chances of survival regardless of their weight. I am hoping we can get close to three pounds."

He stops and gives Phryne a measured look, "Phryne, I need you to eat lots of nutritious foods – meat, vegetables, fruit, milk, eggs some bread and dessert on occasion. You are eating for four now so don't be concerned about the amount of food. This is not a time to be concerned about your weight. Dr. Mac and I will let you know if you need to eat less." Phryne nods, her eyes huge, her mind going at once to barn size and big as a whale analogies.

"Let's do you internal exam." Dr. Wilson moves with purpose, "Inspector you are free to converse with your wife now."

Jack takes Phryne's hand and holds it gently in his much larger one, capturing her gaze with his excited, concerned one. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Jack," her voice is subdued, "it sounds serious."

"It always is with you Miss Fisher." She smiles at this while wincing slightly at Dr. Wilson's continued examination. "I have no doubt in your ability to tackle this challenge just as you tackled me," Jack remarks suppressing a chuckle.

"I seem to recall the tackling quite differently Inspector," she says in mock disbelief.

"Yes, I am sure you do," his thumb stroking the sensitive skin of her palm he continues more seriously, "You have me on your team Phryne and you know the rest of the family will be on your team as well."

She nods a soft "Ouch!" escaping her lips and a grimace crossing her face.

"Sorry Phryne," Dr. Wilson's says apologetically, "I know this is uncomfortable."

"Do you now?" her voice contains barely suppressed sarcasm.

Dr. Wilson's laughter fills the room. "How right you are Phryne. Still, I do apologize that my hands aren't smaller."

Jack is looking a bit discomfited at this point and is studiously avoiding turning to fulfill his curiosity with the procedures. Phryne shows him no mercy, "Jack are you certain you don't want to investigate?"

"No," he chokes out giving her a murderous glance, "I will let you give me a full report later."

"All done," Dr. Wilson says at last. "Let me wash my hands, and then we will have a talk."

Phryne sighs steeling herself, her grip on Jack's hand almost bruising, her eyes dark with concern.

"Breathe Phryne," instructs Mac, "he is the best baby doctor I know."

Phryne nods expelling a deep breath, relaxing her hold on Jack a fraction and giving Mac a tremulous smile.

Dr. Wilson taps lightly on the door before returning to the room and approaching the three of them, wasting no time in filling them in, "Now Phryne, Jack, I am certain there are three babies. Also you are dilated about one centimeter and you are slightly effaced. This is not unusual when carrying multiple babies, nor is some light spotting; however, erring on the side of what is best of all of you, I want you to come to the hospital for close monitoring." Dr. Wilson does not miss the look of horror on Phryne's face.

"But Dr. Wilson, what about Puerperal Fever and God only knows what else could be caught at the hospital?" she screeches. "Must I? Can't you, Mac and our family provide adequate care here?"

Dr. Wilson considers her request, "Let me consult with Mac privately for a few minutes. Sit tight."

Phryne rolls her eyes at him, but a nod, a look of hope and a sparkling smile are her only communication.

The doctors leave the room and Phryne stirs restlessly in the bed, "I'll go mad stuck in the hospital Jack. Nothing to do but listen to crying infants and other hospital sounds."

She shudders.

Jack's insides squirm with guilt, but he gives her a soothing pat on the hand and rubs her forearm gently. "You are a survivor Mrs. Robinson. You will survive if you must go. I know there are far worse experiences in your life and you survived to become the woman I can't imagine living without." He leans in and softly places a kiss against her lips.

Phryne grasps his head pulling him closer, kissing him fiercely her tongue sweeping into his mouth, insistent and needy. Jack responds in kind, kissing her back just as fiercely. The door opens and they spring guiltily apart.

Mac rolls her eyes, but Dr. Wilson smiles benevolently at them pleased to see they are moving together instead of being pushed apart by the news.

"Phryne, after talking with Mac I am willing to let you stay home, but there are conditions."

The radiant look on Phryne's face and her eager nod give the doctor a good feeling about trusting her – well her household really – to follow his instructions despite Mac leaving him with no illusions as to Phryne's headstrong and devil-may-care nature.

Bed Rest – no walking and no sitting up for more than 30 minutes at a time twice a day. Lie on your left side as much as possible.

I have observed over the years that it just seems better for mothers and babies."

Phryne's eyes widen in dismay. "I will have a wheel chair sent over."

"There is no need Dr. Wilson," she breaks in, "Cec and Bert can pick it up."

"Very well," he nods approvingly.

Record how many times a day the babies are active – especially if they seem to be having a quiet day. As they grow, there will be less room for them to move around and they will be less active. This will become more important then, but is a good practice now.

No baths – I don't want to risk any infection. You may shower if you sit or you may take a sponge bath.

The look of distaste on Phryne's face causes Jack to snigger and raise his eyebrows suggestively as if to say "I can do that for you."

I want your bed linens changed daily, more if necessary.

No sexual intercourse

The dismayed expressions on both faces cause Dr. Wilson to laugh out loud, "Jack, you and I will have a discussion outside. Mac you talk with Phryne and explain."

Dr. Wilson motions for Jack to follow him to the hallway, "Here is the deal Inspector. I am not certain it matters at all, but there are doctors who think that there is something in semen that can help trigger labor. I want to try all things to give you the best possible outcome from this pregnancy. I take from both your expressions that sex for you two is not just a duty, rather something you both enjoy." At Jack's bewildered nod Dr. Wilson continues, "Are you familiar with the Song of Songs, Inspector?"

"Yes," Jack rasps out still confused.

"Then you may know that some people believe that a portion of the writing refers to lovemaking using the mouth and hands." Jack's jaw drops in disbelief that Dr. Wilson is telling him this. He closes his mouth with a snap just looking at the doctor, waiting as words fail him.

"I hope I haven't shocked you Jack," Dr. Wilson smiles. "I wouldn't tell this to all of my patients as they would be very shocked and assume I have lost my mind. I sense a great deal of love and desire between you and Phryne. The next several months are going to be ordeal enough without depriving you of the closeness sex can bring. Orgasm is not a problem, I don't think, but I will monitor her for early contractions and you can as well. You will want to watch for hardening of her stomach. You will know what I mean if it happens.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson. I will be alert. And thank you for allowing us to engage in at least some semblance of normality in this one area. It would be most challenging for us both to abstain," Jack's smile is sincere and relieved.

"Oh, and Jack, be sure you wash your hands thoroughly prior to any intimate activity. It is important," Dr. Wilson's face is intense.

"Yes, sir I will."

In the bedroom Mac is giving Phryne the same information, but knowing her as she does she knows Phryne has no inhibitions regarding sex so she explains about the concern with ejaculation, and at Phryne's distressed groan says, "But that doesn't mean you can't engage in other less conventional activities."

Comprehension dawning on her face, Phryne states, "What a relief!" Then realizing her double entendre she and Mac burst out laughing.

As Jack and Dr. Wilson return to find the two women grinning, Phryne, eyes glowing with the one piece of good news she has been given, quips, "The situation has vastly improved Jack. And here I was thinking you wouldn't be able to take advantage of my delicate condition and inability to leave my bed." She sighs dramatically, "I am at your mercy Inspector."

Jack's eyes widen as her words sink in and he is momentarily speechless his natural reserve rising with others in the room, but Dr. Wilson guffaws. "Ah Phryne, if you can keep seeing the good things small as they may be, it will be a much more positive experience for both you, the babies, Jack and your family."

He takes her hand, "I will do my best to bring all of you through this. Every day we keep the babies inside is another day closer to their safe entry into your family." Phryne sees only total sincerity in his eyes; she feels trust fill her and she smiles solemnly at him. He squeezes her hand, "I will see you tomorrow my Phryne."

Mac kisses Phryne, "I will walk Dr. Wilson out and help Dot and Mr. Butler until you come down."

Jack shakes hands with Dr. Wilson, "Thank you very much Doctor. I appreciate you letting Phryne stay home for multiple reasons," a grin graces his mouth as he acknowledges the doctor's gift to them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Inspector," Dr. Wilson gives him a thumbs up as he leaves with Mac.

Jack returns to Phryne's side, "Well my darling, are you ready for this roller coaster ride?"

"No, but we will make the best of it. With you on my team Inspector, I can't lose."

"Mmm, I like being on your team Phryne – very much," his voice is velvety and seductive.

"I am so glad Jack," and taking his face in her hands she stokes him lightly her eyes alight with promise. "Are you going to carry me downstairs?"

"I think you have behaved very well and deserve to go down for dinner on the chaise," he says and scooping her gracefully into his powerful arms he carries her first to the bathroom and then down to the parlor.

Mr. Butler has set up a buffet on the dining room table and the others are preparing plates and wandering back to the parlor.

Jack prepares a plate for Phryne and returns to hand it to her prior to getting one for himself. For many minutes there is only eating and Bert telling of a particularly ridiculous fare he and Cec had that day. Finally unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Jane bursts out, "What is going on? Why was that strange doctor here?"

Complete silence greets her questions. Jack moves to the chaise to sit with Phryne, his eyes questioning. At Phryne's slight nod Jack explains, "We wanted all of you – our family – to be here tonight to everyone could hear the news together, and because Phryne and I will need your help even more than usual over the next several months."

"Yes," Phryne breaks in, "Dr. Wilson confirmed that we are expecting triplets." A clamor of excited murmuring breaks out among them.

"Triplets?!" Jane exclaims her voice full of wonder. Phryne smiles at her, Jane's wonder is infectious and despite the gravity of the situation Phryne's delight at Jane's reaction is obvious.

"There are complications," Jack picks up the thread of the conversation, "and Dr. Wilson is putting Phryne on bed rest. He is allowing her to stay home rather than go to the hospital because Phryne told him what strong family support we have. She was…quite persuasive." At this everyone laughs and nods appreciatively.

"Phryne is twenty weeks pregnant now and Dr. Wilson is hoping to get her and the babies to thirty-six weeks. There are several rules we must follow for her to stay home for the next several months. The most critical of which is the bed rest. She convinced Dr. Wilson she would go out of her mind at the hospital and that her support here would be far better at keeping her sane and following his instructions. "What do you say? Do you think we can do it?"

"Of course we can," Bert calls out, "We can help far better here than at the bloody hospital where they won't even let Cec and me in."

Everyone chimes in, but Aunt Prudence is uncharacteristically quiet. "Well Aunt P, what do you think?" Phryne asks quietly among the hubbub of the others.

Aunt P's look is full of concern her dark eyes intense, "This is most unexpected Phryne, but you are my dearest niece and if there is anything I or the household can do, you know we will do it." She moves closer to Phryne taking her hand, "You will do what the doctor says won't you? Her voice imploring, knowing, slightly scared.

Phryne reads the concern accurately, her mind thinking about Arthur and what Aunt P has been through in her life, but wanting to lighten the moment, she quips, "Aunt P when have I ever _not_ done what I was told?"

"Phryne!" Aunt Prudence shrieks and Phryne's laughter tinkles across the room bringing Arthur across to her.

"Cousin Phryne," he says in his endearing way, "are there really three babies in there?"

"That's what the doctor says, so there must be," her eyes sparkle at him.

"May I feel them moving around again?" he asks his own eyes alight with excitement.

"Later perhaps, too many people here now, but certainly when it is just you and me, you may." Arthur nods in agreement and wanders off to find Jane.

Jack catches Bert's eye when Alice comes to talk with Phryne. The red ragger has grown on him and he knows that Bert's loyalty to Phryne is unwavering….Miss Fisher's boots have indeed been different.

"Dr. Wilson is ordering a wheel chair for Phryne. Could you and Cec pick it up tomorrow?"

"We will pick it up first thing, Inspector."

Jack grins, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Jack glances at Phryne to see her deep in conversation with Jane. Wondering what they are discussing, Jack sidles their way. He overhears Phryne ask Jane if she is really happy about the babies. "I am so happy to have brothers and sisters of my own. Yes, I am really excited not to be an only child even if I am growing up. I will be more like Cousin Robert," she states eyes alight.

"Indeed," Phryne says her mind drifting back to her own excitement at Janey's birth. She understands exactly what Jane means and shares a smile of understanding with her. She files Jane's comment about Robert away for later introspection.

Mac breaks up the merriment a short while later noting that Phryne is fading quickly.

Phryne bestows hugs and kisses on everyone. "Thank you so much for your support and love. It means so much to me and to Jack."

Jane takes off to bed leaving Mac, Jack and Phryne in the parlor. "Well Phryne, I think that went well," Mac says. "We have our work cut out for us but if love and support will help get the babies here then I think we are embarking on a successful journey."

Phryne nods, "I really like Dr. Wilson."

"I thought you might," she smiles. "Good night Phryne."

Jack sees Mac to the door, "Thank you for everything Mac."

Letting her guard down Mac stares solemnly at him, "It will take a miracle Jack. Twins are difficult, but triplets…the odds are not in our favor."

"I understand," he replies his voice very husky. "Good night Mac," and brushing her cheek with the whisper of a kiss he lets her out into the spring evening.

"Ok Mrs. Robinson, let's get you upstairs."

"Very well Jack," she says calmly. "I am going to need to bathe per Dr. Wilson's instructions."

Dot appears out of nowhere with a basin. "Inspector if you could take Miss Phryne upstairs I have put a chair in the bathroom for her and laid out the things she needs."

"Very good Dot," Jack murmurs picking Phryne up and carrying her up to the bathroom. When she is done with her ablutions, he carries her to the bed where Dot has already changed the linens. Jack notices that Dot has tucked a folded sheet across the bed and also left a stack of sheets conveniently placed in case they need them in the night. Jack silently thanks God for Dot and Mr. Butler without whom the next months would be nightmarish.

Jack places Phryne gently on the bed and tucking her hair behind her ear he smiles his crooked smile at her, "I'm going to wash. I'll be back soon."

"Ok Inspector," she acknowledges, her eyes drooping as the adrenaline of the day wears off.

Jack hurries to clean up paying special attention to his hands and rejoins Phryne. She looks like an angel lying on her left side, her hair splayed across the pillow, her eyes closed, and her alabaster skin glowing. Thinking she is asleep he crawls in beside her but he doesn't touch her.

"Jack Robinson if you don't come snuggle up with me this instant, I can't be responsible for what might happen to you."

Jack laughs softly, "I don't recall that being part of Dr. Wilson's instructions."

"Humor me," she responds silkily.

"I will Phryne, but first, since you are awake I have a present for you."

She is suddenly wide awake, "A present?"

He kisses the back of her neck feeling her shiver against his lips before sliding from the bed and padding quietly to his room. He returns quickly carrying a package wrapped in brown paper and string and kneels on the floor by Phryne's side of the bed placing the package on the bed.

Phryne's curious expression and excited grin cause Jack's heart to beat faster. How he loves this woman. Phryne pulls the strings and unwraps the beautifully bound leather journal looking at Jack for additional information, "This is lovely Jack."

"I thought you could use it to record things about the pregnancy, and record your memories of Janey if you still want to share them."

Her radiant smile is all he needs to cause a swell of pride that he purchased the journal. "Jack, this is perfect. I can read to you at night when we aren't discussing cases. How did you find Miss Lee?"

He moves the journal to the bedside table and swiftly slides back into bed facing her. She scoots over to give him more room, noting his thoughtful move to make sure she stays on her left side. She places her hand lovingly on the side of his face her thumb stroking his strong jaw, "Thank you Jack."

"You are most welcome Mrs. Robinson," leaning in he brushes her lips with the lightest of kisses watching her eyes darken with desire, "and Miss Lee is well, not that I have any desire to talk about her right now." He allows his hand to stroke lightly down her side brushing the swell of her breast causing her to gasp lightly. She strokes her hand along his chest and down his body stopping just short of where he longs for her touch. His own eyes darken and he kisses her again gathering her close to him. "I love you Phryne. I am really sorry you are sacrificing so much because of me. I can hardly explain how awed I am by you and the fact that you are nurturing our children and doing as much as you can to get them here safely. It is very humbling. You are so brave my darling."

"Not so very brave Jack, but resolved. Jane said something tonight that reminded me of how happy I was when Janey was born, and it makes me realize that the babies aren't just about you and me. They are about family – all of our family is invested in these babies. I know that if something happens to you or me they will be loved cared for and some of my fears of being a bad mother dissipate when I think of the wonderful family that will be supporting us. I love you Jack; always," her voice trails off and she kisses him again her lips hungry against his, insistent in their assault.

Jack is nearly swept away molding her close to him, wanting her so that he nearly loses his restraint. She moans softly against his lips bringing him back to reality. "Phryne, I obviously really want to continue this, but I think given the events of the day perhaps we shouldn't indulge."

"Are you serious Jack?" Phryne huffs, "After the day I've had you would ask me to give up the very best of what we do together?"

"When you put it like that Mrs. Robinson, it would be positively ungentlemanly of me not to give you what you want," his voice velvety smooth as he allows his hands and lips to ghost over her and against her and in her until everything is Jack and what she feels in his arms. He relentlessly loves her until wave after wave of pleasure crash over her and she is shaking in his arms and mumbling and moaning incoherently.

Once Phryne calms she proceeds to torture Jack until he is unable to hold back any longer and he is lost in the ecstasy of her warm mouth and nimble hands, groaning loudly as he is overcome and his powerful release surges through him.

Phryne curls against his chest as his body settles delighting in the tremors that run through him.

"Perhaps, Miss Fisher, we can survive with no intercourse if we continue to diligently apply our skills to creatively solving the problem we face," his voice is throaty and very satisfied as he wraps his strong arms around her and rolls them to their sides nestling her against him and kissing her shoulders his hand splayed across her stomach.

"I'll take your word Inspector," Phyne's sleepy sated voice answers and she snuggles against him his warmth enveloping her.

As they drift off toward sleep Jack feels the insistent kicking of at least one of the babies against his hand; his last conscious thought of little girls with dark hair and blue eyes and little boys tugging on his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviewing and commenting. The presentation went well! I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

Chapter 6

Phryne wakes the next morning and stretching luxuriously she reaches for Jack only to find he is gone, but she finds a note on his pillow.

_My love,_

_Today is the first day of a long journey. Don't forget you have me on your team._

_Be good and remember I love you._

_P.S. The bell is for you – do not get up because it is only a short walk to the bathroom and you don't want to inconvenience anyone._

"I assure you Inspector none of this is very convenient," Phryne's sarcastic voice echoes in the empty room. Sighing she rings the bell.

A few minutes pass and Jack enters the room. "I thought you were at the station," surprise coloring her voice, but happiness gracing her features.

"No, we don't have the wheel chair yet, and I don't want you walking because I'm not available."

"I'm sorry Jack," Phryne tucks her hair behind her ears. She is so lovely he thinks; no makeup, her lips still slightly swollen from the previous night.

"I think it only fair I have some inconvenience, Phryne. After all, I am fairly certain these are my children." "Ouch!" he barks as a pillow smacks him in the face, "Unfair tactics Miss Fisher!"

"All's fair Jack, you know that," her unrepentant smile causes him to laugh.

"Come along my little mama to be. Let's get you situated for a bit."

She gracefully reaches her arms up to him and he picks her up easily. "I could get used to this Inspector," she purrs in his ear. His deep laugh rumbles through her as she nibbles on his neck and ear lobe.

Once she is in the bathroom he leaves to straighten the bed clothes. He notes continued spotting and replaces the stained sheet with a fresh one thinking that Dot is a very smart, resourceful young woman. He finishes and returns to help Phryne bringing her to the bed and placing her gently on it.

"Now, before I go to the station, I need to speak to the babies. Phryne heaves an exaggerated sigh, but dutifully raises her pajama top giving him better access. He kneels by the bed his mouth almost touching her, his warm breath skating across her pale skin. He presses gently on her stomach receiving an answering push, "Good morning triplets. How are you today? Your Father has to go to work so I want you to be good. I love you." Jack then sings a lullaby to the babies whose response is definite, the pushing and kicking against his hands increasing.

"Good bye Phryne. Dot is bringing breakfast and Cec and Bert are already off to pick up the chair." He kisses her forehead carefully avoiding her lips as he doesn't want to be distracted.

"Have a good day Jack. I will see you later," she smiles knowingly at him smoothing his lapels.

Dot brings breakfast with eggs and toast, milk, juice, tea, scones and fruit.

"Dot, we need to make a list and gather some items," Phryne says between bites.

"Yes, Miss. I'll just get paper and pen." Dot returns with paper and pen in hand. As she returns there is a commotion in the entry way and Phryne can hear Bert talking to Mr. Butler.

In another moment Mr. Butler is at Phryne's door, "Miss, the wheel chair is here. Shall I have Bert and Cec bring it up?"

"Yes, Mr. Butler. Dot please hand me my robe. We wouldn't want to scandalize Bert and Cec," Phryne laughs.

The cabbies lug the wheel chair up the stairs and wheel it through the door. It barely fits and it is so large that Phryne eyes it skeptically. "Let's see if I can maneuver this chair at all."

She slides gracefully into the chair and attempts to move. It does not go well. "Dot let's see if you and I together can do this."

Dot moves to push the chair and she is able to move it slowly, but the large wicker wheel chair is difficult for the two of them – very difficult.

"This is problematic," Phryne comments with a small sigh. "Let's consider alternatives everyone."

"We will," Cec says as Bert wheels Phryne to the bathroom and back before he and Cec take their leave.

Phryne and Dot work on the list:

Look into buying or making a shower

Bring the small teak bench in from the garden to place in the tub

Purchase new books – the latest R. Austin Freeman mystery; Martin Boyd's "The Monforts"; anything that looks interesting

Set up a table for drinks and snacks

Look into installing a phone

Fresh flowers in the bedroom

Bring the gramophone up

"That is a good start, Dot" Phryne says thoughtfully. "I'm hungry, let's have tea."

"Yes Miss," Dot smiles, "I'll be back shortly."

While Dot is gone Phryne amuses herself by doing leg lifts, arm lifts and stretches then contracting and relaxing each of her muscles in turn. She is itching to be up and out of the house wondering what investigations Jack is working. Sighing mournfully, but stroking her belly lightly then feeling around in the areas where Dr. Wilson had indicated, she tries to see if she can distinguish the babies. She can't tell them apart yet, but she resolves to check each day. She takes the journal from the bedside table fingering the leather and contemplating.

Day 1 September 23

_The babies are active this morning. They particularly enjoyed their father singing them a lullaby. The wheel chair is not working very well. We must fashion something else or perhaps get a Radio Flyer wagon – something Dot and I can manage._

_For Jack whose love pushes the shadows back._

She stares pensively at the blank page thinking of where to begin when the door opens and to her delight Jack appears with lunch. "Ah Jack," Phryne smiles, "I thought you were working through lunch."

"My plan changed when Cec and Bert came to the station to report that this, he indicates the wicker wheel chair with a wave of his hand, is not working as we hoped."

"I can't say I am disappointed," Phryne's voice lowers seductively. "I could use some exercise."

Despite the fact that making love for lunch isn't on his agenda, warmth pools low in his belly as he thinks about Phryne naked in his arms, "Not today, Phryne." At her disappointed pout he grins and leans in to kiss her. "I require a much, much longer lunch if I am feasting on you, and Collins is expecting me back soon."

Her eyes darken at his words a slow smile crossing her features as she grabs his tie to very thoroughly kiss him, her tongue promising later delights. Jack imagines that he will never grow sated with her and nearly says "too bad" to Hugh's lunch hour as his body responds to her kiss and her trailing fingers as they brush delicately against his suit pants and his obvious desire.

Phryne smiles wickedly up at him as she drops her hands knowing she can have him if she wishes, but deciding to let him go…this time.

They eat an enjoyable lunch and Jack carries her to the bathroom. "Later, I promise you my love," Jack huskily breathes in her ear as he places her against the pillows.

"I'm counting on it Inspector," she looks up into his eyes communicating with no further words.

Phryne naps a bit, but the ringing of the phone wakes her from the half sleep. Dot knocks on the door, "Dr. Wilson is on the phone. He wants to come by about dinner time. One of his mother's is in labor and he doesn't want to leave her."

"That is perfectly alright Dot. Invite him to dine with us."

Dot leaves to ring off with Dr. Wilson and reports his acceptance of the dinner invitation. They plan the menu with Mr. Butler which takes up about half an hour of the afternoon. Dot and Mr. Butler manage to wheel Phryne to the bathroom, but the task reiterates the need for a different solution.

The phone rings again and Dot brings news of a disappointing nature, "There's been a murder. The Inspector will be late. He said not to wait dinner."

Phryne nods disappointment marring her features for a few moments, but her face soon clears, "Dot, at least we have Dr. Wilson to entertain us for the evening."

Dot returns to the kitchen to help Mr. Butler and then goes out to purchase some of the items from the list she and Phryne made earlier.

Phryne takes up the journal again.

_As I said at the cemetery, Janey rarely cried except when I left her. This meant that except for school I didn't leave her. If our father was home it was best if we weren't in the house. One Saturday around the time of Janey's third birthday we were out walking and came across a cottage that had a riot of flowers in the garden. As you know there was little grass and even fewer flowers in our neighborhood. Janey was completely fascinated. I hadn't the heart to tell her no regarding her desire to get closer to the flowers; there was so little beauty in our world. We went up the path to knock on the door. I reasoned that someone who had such beautiful flowers couldn't refuse Janey. We met Mrs. Hudson that day, and we became like her grandchildren and she our grandmother figure. She gave us milk and biscuits and sandwiches that day; as many as we wanted. Being full was an unusual feeling for us, especially me, unless we were with Aunt Prudence. Mrs. Hudson befriending us brought a ray of sunshine to our lives that I've never forgotten._

_I was able to teach Janey her colors and numbers using the flowers. It was always interesting to me that even with the lovely roses and other colorful flowers in Mrs. Hudson's garden, Janey only had eyes for the Daisies. How she loved Daisies!_

_Mrs. Hudson didn't pry about why we were out alone at such young ages or who our parents were. She just accepted us – two grubby little girls from Collingwood. For three years we had Mrs. Hudson as a bright spot in our lives. She died the year Janey turned six._

_It was quite traumatic when we went one Saturday and found her dead. When she didn't answer the door, I sent Janey into the garden and let myself in an unlocked window. She was lying in the floor a rope around her neck and her house, usually so neat and tidy, was ransacked. I had read enough "Penny Dreadfuls" to know that she had likely been murdered. I was so angry that someone would hurt her and by extension Janey that I couldn't cry. I expect that is when the seed of being a detective was actually planted._

_We found a constable and we begged him to come see why Mrs. Hudson wasn't opening her door. He finally agreed to come with us and when he climbed through the window, I took Janey and slipped away. A light in the grey of our lives went out that day. Janey and I missed Mrs. Hudson dreadfully. She had been a gentle and consistent person in our young lives who loved us unconditionally. How do you explain to a three year old that she can't go back to the magical garden because Mrs. Hudson is in heaven?_

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Phryne lays the journal aside as she hears a commotion in the entry way. A few minutes later Dot appears, Bert and Cec trailing behind her.

Phryne smiles, "To what do I owe the pleasure gentlemen?"

"We have an idea for a chair. Since we only need it for inside, we were thinking of a much smaller chair that would be much lighter weight and narrower so it would be easier for you and Dottie," Cec replies eagerly holding out a rough sketch. "We are stuck at the moment with how to put wheels on it, but we will figure it out."

"Well done you two," Phryne praises them as she reviews the sketch and then puts it on the bedside table their smiles bringing warmth to her chest.

Cec pushes her to the bathroom and back again his mind clearly working on the problem. "Thank you Cec," Phryne says as she climbs back into bed.

The red raggers leave and Dot brings Phryne her makeup so she can feel more put together for dinner. As Phryne applies her red lipstick with careful precision she thinks of something, "Bring the card table up Dot so Dr. Wilson can eat with me since Jack isn't here to carry me down to the parlor.

Dot just finishes setting up the card table for dinner when Dr. Wilson arrives. He and Phryne spend a pleasant hour over dinner and dessert. Phryne finds Dr. Wilson to be a person she feels very comfortable with, and Dr. Wilson finds himself captivated by Phryne.

After dessert Dr. Wilson pushes Phryne to the bathroom, "This chair isn't working, is it?" he questions.

"What was your first clue?" Phryne laughs. Dr. Wilson chuckles merrily with her.

After Phryne is back in the bed, Dr. Wilson washes his hands and examines her. "Have the babies been active today?"

"Oh yes, they have been busy," she responds with a smile. "They especially enjoyed their father singing a lullaby to them."

Dr. Wilson appears very interested in this information, "Do the babies always respond to Inspector Robinson's voice?"

"Yes they do. It may seem silly so don't tell him I told you this," her tone conspiratorial, "but Jack talks to them every day. He gets very close to my abdomen and then talks and sings to them and the babies become very active during this time. Clearly they hear him and respond to him. He will rub my tummy and push back on them as well and then they push back on his hands -almost like it is a game."

Dr. Wilson nods clearly intrigued, "Very interesting my dear. I will have to do some research and see if any of my colleagues have experience with this type of response."

They play a game of Mahjong before Dr. Wilson takes his leave. Dr. Wilson is to become a member of the family before all is said and done.

Once Dr. Wilson leaves, Dot prepares Phryne's "bath" and they wash her hair as well. Dot changes the sheets and lays out fresh night clothes for Phryne. Once Phryne completes her toilette she slides back into the cool sheets wondering when Jack will be home. She settles in with one of the new books Dot purchased to wait for him, but falls asleep before he arrives.

Jack peeks in and sees Phryne sleeping in the soft light of the lamp. He catches his breath at the sight of her wondering if he will ever become so used to seeing her that he isn't moved by the glow of her pale skin and curves her pajamas do very little to conceal. He withdraws and prepares for bed briefly contemplating sleeping in his room, but quickly rejecting this idea. He enjoys wrapping himself around Phryne far too much to sleep alone very often. He had plenty of that during the years Rosie stayed with her sister and even before he reminds himself ruefully. He carefully washes per the doctor's instructions hoping to fulfill his lunchtime promise at some point.

He slips quietly into the bed moving to take her in his arms and cuddling her against his warmth. He sighs softly feeling like he is exactly where he should be. "I love you my Phryne," he whispers against her hair as he allows his eyes to close; her warm body pliant and soothing.

Phryne wakes sometime later, hungry, thirsty and in need of a trip to the loo. She turns in Jack's arms grateful he didn't sleep in his room. Pillowing her head on his chest, she allows her fingers to trace through the whorls of hair there and then lower enjoying the hard planes of his abdomen. She wants to trace even lower, but her rather urgent call of nature requires she put other calls of nature on hold momentarily. "Jack, wake up," she says receiving only a slight grunt in reply.

She shifts to kiss him feather light along his jaw, and he scratches at the places her lips touch but sleeps on. It must have been a challenging day she muses before moving to his mouth. His chiseled lips are parted and relaxed in a way she seldom sees when he is awake, and his long eyelashes sweep his cheek giving her the urge to touch them. She runs her finger across his lips instead, "Jack wake up," her voice louder this time.

"Hmm," he mumbles arms instinctively tightening their hold.

"Jack, darling wake up," this time she pushes insistently on his shoulder her small hand curled into a fist.

Jack opens his eyes slowly blinking as her face comes into focus. He smiles that charming, irresistible smile and tucks her hair behind her ear, "What is it?" he asks his voice raspy with sleep.

"I need to use the loo, and I'm hungry and thirsty," she says with a small apologetic grin.

"Hungry for more than just food I hope," Jack rumbles sleep forgotten.

"Of course Jack," Phryne practically purrs. "When have you found me not hungry for you?"

"Fair point," Jack's voice is amused, but his eyes darken and his pupils dilate.

He carries Phryne to the bathroom, and then to her surprise and delight he carries her to the kitchen laying her on the table. "I think a change of scenery is in order," he says by way of explanation.

Jack quickly prepares hot cocoa and peanut butter sandwiches for them. "Do you want to eat here or go back to bed?"

She considers, "I believe we need to move this tea party back upstairs Inspector or I can't be held accountable for my actions." Her eyes are wide and dark, full of mysterious promise.

Jack's breath catches in his throat; his body responds immediately to what he sees in her eyes. Their gazes lock. "I'll take your word," Jack's voice is low and deep and seductive. He quickly puts the hot chocolate in a thermos and wraps the sandwiches in a tea towel so Phryne can hold them.

They make it back to the bedroom with a bit of frustration on Phryne's part since with her hands full she is unable to reciprocate Jack's kisses to her neck though she does tilt her head to further expose the column of creamy skin to his attentions.

Upon reaching the bedroom Jack drops her gently on the bed, and then taking the thermos from her hands he turns to pour the hot chocolate, "Food first; you need sustenance as I have designs on you."

"How very civilized, Jack," she smirks, "although I am quite peckish."

Jack chuckles softly, "I am quite hungry as well," his eyes glittering as they rake over her with deliberate intensity.

"In that case, please eat, "and taking a bite of her sandwich she smiles cheekily at him reaching for her cup of chocolate while in reality she is no longer hungry or thirsty.

Jack doesn't miss the expression that crosses her face and takes a bite of his sandwich while watching her from beneath his lashes. Dutifully she eats, mindful of Dr. Wilson's instructions.

Jack's eyes fall on the sketch still lying on the bedside table, "What's this?"

Phryne swallows, "Bert and Cec brought it – an idea for a workable chair. They haven't figured out how to do the wheels yet."

Jack studies the picture his brow furrowing in concentration, "I think we could use bicycle tires for this."

"Jack, you are a genius!" Phryne exclaims.

He grins at her, "I'll let them know tomorrow."

Jack places the drawing back on the table and notices Phryne has finished her sandwich, "Do you need or want anything else Phryne?"

"Only you Jack," she flutters her lashes at him playfully.

He takes her cup and brushes the crumbs from the bed then he washes his hands and slides under the sheets. "You have a chocolate mustache," he smiles quirking his lips at her.

She begins to turn to find the tea towel, but Jack stops her, "Let me."

She turns back looking at him her expression soft, clearly hungry for him. Jack kisses her, long slow kisses. He pulls her upper lip into his mouth suckling the chocolate. He releases her lip covering her warm mouth with his hotter one teasing her; his tongue seeking entrance. He plunders her mouth sweeping his tongue across the roof of her mouth and dueling with hers the taste of chocolate and peanut butter mixing with the intoxicating taste that is uniquely Phryne. She sighs against his mouth and Jack groans his need for her in response.

Their hands begin stroking and seeking the other's pleasure as they continue their long, slow kisses undressing each other when the barriers of silk become a hindrance. Jack breaks off a kiss to trail feathery kisses along her jaw and then down her neck to linger on her breasts. He slowly teases her, kissing and laving and tweaking until Phryne is panting and writhing and making mewling noises her hands fisting in his hair. As Jack continues to lavish attention on her breasts, his long fingers trace across her soft skin slowly moving lower to find her warm and ready. He swirls whisper soft against her causing her to gasp. Jack redoubles his kissing efforts as his fingers work a magic of their own, and almost before he knows it Phryne is peaking, her moans of release causing his arousal to throb more firmly against her. As Phryne returns to reality, Jack continues to gently stroke and tease her wanting to pleasure her again and again.

Finally Phryne's dreamy voice reaches him, "Jack, I hunger for you."

"And I you Mrs. Robinson," he replies his voice trembling slightly.

Phryne smiles impishly, "How shall we sort this dilemma Inspector?"

Jack rolls onto his back. "Why don't you show me," he replies silkily his voice deep with heat and need.

Phryne laughs very softly, "Oh I intend to Jack." She proceeds to drape herself gracefully upon him and once she is comfortable, she loves him in such a manner that his dreams will be fueled for months to come.

Jack is not idle. He uses the weapons in his arsenal to full advantage and Phryne's tremors of bliss against those weapons push him over the edge. As her warm mouth and tongue envelope him completely Jack's hips move of their own accord his release rocking through him, his own guttural grunts joining Phryne's higher pitched whimpers.

When they calm a bit Jack realizes he is gripping Phryne quite tightly and that her fingernails are digging into him. He relaxes his hold slightly, but does not let her go. "Are you still hungry Phryne?" he questions not wanting to overtire her even though he is hoping for more.

"Always Jack," she breathes and proceeds to show him just how hungry for him she is.

Later after they clean up and prepare to sleep, Jack wraps Phryne in his arms, her softly content look filling him with deep joy. "I love you Phryne."

She smiles, her eyes glowing in the aftermath, "I love you more."

He grins turning them so that they are on their left sides and they fall asleep Phryne nestled against him. Jack whispering, "She doth make hungry when most she satisfies." Phryne smiles contentedly at the softly uttered words as sleep claims her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of your comments and words of encouragement about this story. You give me the push to continue.

Chapter 7

They sleep soundly and wake still entwined. Jack prepares for his day after helping Phryne prepare for hers. He spends some time massaging her belly with oil and talking to the babies before they breakfast and he leaves.

Today Jack calls Cec and Bert to discuss his idea of using bicycle tires for their homemade wheel chair idea. The red raggers' eyes light up, "We're on it Inspector," they say in unison.

Phryne is thinking longingly of being outside her gaze repeatedly drawn to the window. "How will we do this?" she asks herself stroking her hands lightly across her tummy. She retrieves the journal and takes up her pen tapping it lightly on the blank page her mind drifting.

"_As Janey got older we ranged farther away from home. Once we found a field with horses. There was no one around so we went into the field to pet the horses. One horse in particular seemed as curious about us as we were her. She was a beautiful bay with white stockings and a narrow blaze. She looked so red in the sun. She came to us, and let us pet her, and she nuzzled against us and whickered softly. I was very curious about the possibility of trying to ride a horse. Janey was a bit more timid, but she was thrilled to be so close to a horse. The horse had a halter so I this idea that we could attach a rope to make reigns. I had to find rope which took a couple of days to casually collect._

_We went back and worked to make friends with the horse. We called her Beauty. Eventually Beauty trusted us and we were able to attach the rope to the halter and create reigns. We lead the horse by the rope and eventually found a way to mount. First I let Janey lead us as I got used to riding then I used the rope reigns. Once I felt comfortable, I would put Janey on and we rode double. I'm sure we were a scandalous sight with our dresses rucked up around our hips, flannels showing for the entire world to see. Thankfully there didn't seem to be people around._

_We had seen May Wirth ride at the circus when Aunt Prudence took us. I thought what she could do was amazing. I began practicing the tricks I saw May do on Beauty. Beauty had the patience of Job to allow me to stand on her back and walk on her and hang by her mane. Janey was too timid for the tricks, but she would ride double with me or let me lead her along. We practiced other tricks there in the field with Beauty – handstands and flips, balancing on one foot, stretching until we could both do the splits._

_Once when we were there a man rode up and asked us all sorts of questions and told me that Beauty, only he called her Jacinth, was a very important broodmare and we were never to come back there again. He insisted on our names and parents' names. I was too intimated to lie, so needless to say we were in big trouble. When I say we I really mean me. My parents knew Janey would have never done such a thing. My father shoved me in the cupboard and locked the door and then left. It was so hot and stuffy in there. I thought I would lose my mind, but Janey never left me unless forced to. She would sit outside the cupboard and talk to me and sing to me. She helped me keep my sanity until my father or mother let me out. He never broke my spirit though he tried over and over. Of course we went back to see Beauty, I never could get used to calling her Jacinth. We were just much more careful after that about what we did and when. We got to see her with a foal by her side as well. I don't know if that one became a race horse or not, but I did learn later that she was the dam of Melbourne Cup winner Poseidon._

_Thinking about Beauty reminds me of the time Cousin Guy was kicked in the teeth by a foreshore pony. Aunt P had taken all of us – Guy, me, Janey and Arthur to the seashore. We saw one of those pony rides with temporary paddock set up near the beach. Everyone wanted to ride and we all begged Aunt P to let us. Guy was showing out and acting like he knew just what he was doing which of course he did not. He went behind the pony and the pony kicked him right in the teeth. Blood went everywhere! I couldn't really feel sorry for Guy, he deserved the kick, but to my knowledge he has never mounted a horse again which is really sad – there is such freedom in riding._

_That same day at the foreshore we had fairy floss for the first time. It was delicious. Janey's eyes got so big when it melted on her tongue. I will never forget that. It tastes so good. It was quite a treat for us. We were having such fun until Guy's mishap. The way Janey and Arthur's eyes lit up as they rode ponies and ate fairy floss reminds me of the innocence of childhood and how the two of them embodied it._

Phryne's musings are interrupted by the noise of Cec and Bert. She can hear the excited chatter though she can't make out the words. After a few minutes the two men appear with Dot and a new chair in tow.

Phryne surveys their proud faces and then takes a closer look at the chair. They have taken a fairly simple chair, similar in style to a Queen Ann, and fitted it with bicycle tires and attached handles using sturdy walking sticks.

"Come on Dot, let's give it a whirl," Phryne exclaims. She moves into the chair and Dot attempts to maneuver it around. Dot is able to push the chair fairly easily and it fits through the doors with no issues. They make the trip to the bathroom just to verify that the chair will work. Phryne takes full advantage of the trip before they return to the bedroom.

"Bert, Cec, this is perfect. Well done you two," Phryne notes with a grin. "Let me pay you for the supplies and your time."

"No Miss, the Inspector gave us funds for the experiment," Cec responds eyes bright.

Phryne nods, "thank you again, this will help Dot and me tremendously'"

"What is the party?" Jack's velvety voice calls out as he strolls into the room.

"Hello Jack," Phryne practically purrs, "Bert and Cec brought a new chair of their own design for me."

Jack looks over the design his slow grin growing, "Dot, let me test it out with you."

Blushing slightly and grinning, Dot sits demurely in the chair and Jack tests it, wheeling her around until they are all laughing and Dot is dizzy. When Jack stops he shares a look of respect with Bert and Cec, allowing them to see how impressed his is with how well they executed the chair.

"Bert, are you two able to return the monstrosity to Dr. Wilson?" Phryne's proud amused voice asks them.

"We're on it," Bert says with a smile. They remove the big chair, grumbling good-naturedly about who has the heavy end of the chair. Dot follows them out leaving Jack and Phryne alone.

"What brings you home Inspector?" Phryne asks.

"How has your morning been?" Jack asks at exactly the same time.

They laugh and Phryne responds first, "I've been writing in my journal. How has your day been?"

"It is a quiet day so far. There are no new murders as of yet. The current case is about wrapped up. It was very straightforward and the main suspect confessed during my interrogation. She was easy to break. 

Phryne smirks, "No doubt in response to your charming technique."

"Of course," Jack says with mock seriousness, "my technique is always perfectly executed."

"I'm certain that it won't be quiet at the station for long. Before you know it you will have a new case to work," her voice is slightly wistful.

"Right you are Mrs. Robinson which is why I have a small surprise for you for lunch."

Phryne's sparkling eyes assess him, "What is it?"

"You'll see in due course. While I check on things why don't you do your exercises?"

"As it happens Inspector, those exercises are next on my very long "to do" list," the slight sarcasm in her voice not lost on Jack.

He smiles and giving her a quick kiss he leaves. Phryne begins her exercises wondering what Jack's surprise it.

Jack goes downstairs to check with Dot and Mr. Butler, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, Inspector everything is ready. Dorothy, show Inspector Robinson what we set up for he and Mrs. Robinson."

Dot takes Jack into the back garden where she and Mr. Butler have created a nest of blankets and pillows. A picnic basket and an ice bucket in which a bottle of milk chills are waiting there as well.

Jack tests the softness of the nest, nodding to himself, "This will do nicely Dot. Thank you."

"You are welcome, sir," Dot's quiet response comes with twinkling eyes, "Miss Phryne is going to be so happy to get outside for a bit."

Jack returns to Phryne's room to find her doing a series of scissor kicks that remind him of just how strong her slim legs actually are. "A blindfold," he says silkily, drawing a slippery scarf from his pocket.

"Very well, Jack if you insist," Phryne's curious look comes with her clear acquiescence.

"I do insist, Miss Fisher," he quips advancing toward her.

He carefully blindfolds her and then scoops her up, cradling her to him and capturing her lips in a kiss. Phryne's mouth curves into a smile under his. Jack carries her carefully down the stairs and then silently into the garden.

"Where are we going Jack?" Phryne questions him.

"You'll see eventually," his response clear with amusement and delight in his surprise.

He lowers her gently onto the nest of pillows and blankets and situates her on her left side. Then he lies beside her kissing her hungrily, demanding a response before he removes the blindfold. She blinks in the bright sunlight as her eyes attempt to adjust, and she tries to take in the whole of the garden while drawing deep gulps of the fresh air into her lungs. Jack hands her the sunglasses Dot thoughtfully put out, and she slips them on.

"Would you like a drink Phryne?" She nods, happily taking in the green leaves and flowers, the warmth of the sunshine, the fluffy white clouds high in the sky and the sound of birdsong.

"How do you always know Jack?" her voice is soft with wonder.

"Know what?"

"What I want. What I need."

He strokes his fingers lightly across her face. "Do you really think I know that?"

"You could give Mrs. Bolkonsky a run for her money," Phryne's voice is serious even though her words cause them both to smile.

"Ah my love, this one didn't require a spiritualist. I know you don't like being confined." Jack takes a champagne flute and fills it with the cold milk for her and after handing it to her he moves to get the basket.

Phryne drains the flute as Jack fetches the picnic basket. Returning, Jack plops down beside her with the basket. Pulling an orange from the basket Jack peels it, the tangy scent of citrus filling the air around them. He sections the orange and feeds Phryne a piece before taking one himself, the sweet flesh releasing its refreshing juice into his mouth. He continues to feed her fruit and fresh veggies by hand enjoying the interaction with her and her clear delight in being out of the house.

They finish eating and Jack runs his hands over Phryne's belly feeling for the movements of the babies. He rests his hands where he feels the movements totally absorbed and concentrating so as not to miss anything. "Do you think they are boys or girls or both?" he asks.

"I hadn't really thought," comes her soft reply. "I guess at this point I just want healthy babies, whether boys or girls. Girls will be much more fun to dress though." She smiles impishly at him.

"Hmm," he smiles back rubbing circles on her belly, "if they take after their mother I will have to beat the boys off with a stick."

"I think the dour Inspector, to quote Aunt P, and policeman's voice will deter all but the most ardent admirers, don't you Jack?" She falls into a fit of giggles and Jack chuckles as well.

"Luckily for all of us, especially me, we have a few years before we have to sort that."

"Girls do learn how to wrap men around their little finger in the cradle they say," Phryne responds coyly. "I think they practice on their father."

"Duly noted Miss Fisher," Jack growls. "I have to return to the station soon, but I think we can enjoy the sunshine and fresh air for a bit longer.

"Mmm, I'm sleepy." Phryne closes her eyes, her fingers stroking the back of his hands as they rest on her belly.

"I can't possibly imagine why," he responds the picture of innocence.

Her lips twitch, but she doesn't respond. Jack feels a baby kicking against his hand and he presses against it slightly more firmly loving the push he receives back. He closes his eyes as the baby kicks his hand.

Jack lets his thoughts drift. He replays their honeymoon in his mind, the vivid images of their lovemaking bringing a definite smile to his handsome features and an equally pleasant reaction elsewhere. He remembers Phryne's total breakdown when she realized she forgot her diaphragm. A frown flickers across Jack's face as her distress hits him again. He drifts on to the continuation of their honeymoon in Gippsland which was extended due to a murder investigation and the day Phryne asked him if he thought she smelled strange. They were lying entwined, resting after a rather delightful coupling. He remembers the musky smell of sex, her French perfume, and the clean scent of her hair- nothing odd whatsoever. "You don't smell odd to me Phryne. In fact, you smell very, very good." He had covered her with kisses distracting her and they made love again, slowly this time savoring the warmth and feel of each other and the love flowing between them. Phryne mentioned smelling odd a few more times over the course of the next days though Jack never smelled anything unusual, but when she noted that her monthly was late, there was a storm of emotion and withdrawal. Jack's features tighten and the lines between his eyes deepen as he remembers reminding her of his promise to be by her side and that she could give the baby away if that is what she wanted. He continues to doze and remember before finally rousing himself to return to work.

He looks down at Phryne the love he feels for her and the babies she carries causing his eyes to shimmer. "Phryne, wake up. I need to carry you in and return to the station."

She stirs, sleepily opening her eyes to look at him, "Thank you Jack."

"For what do tell?"

"For taking the time to come home and take me outside even though it is inconvenient for you."

"My pleasure, Phryne," he quirks his half grin at her. Jack carries her to the house and to the loo before depositing her back in bed and returning to work.

Phryne spends the afternoon reading and then talking with Jane. Jane does her homework at the table near Phryne's bed wanting to be close to her mother.

"What are we going to name the babies?" Jane asks thoughtfully.

Phryne gives her a startled look, "I haven't really thought yet. At first I didn't want to think and just as I was adjusting to the idea of one additional child, now I am adjusting to the thought of four children. I confess I am overwhelmed with needing to think about three names!"

Jane nods slowly, "it is a lot to think about."

"Jane, you do know for certain how much Jack and I love you, that you will always be our "first born", that our love will expand to include the new babies, not love you less."

"I know, but it is good to be reminded from time to time," Jane says rising from the table and coming over to give her mother a fierce hug which Phryne returns just as fiercely.

"Have you been thinking of names Jane?"

"Of course," Jane grins, "I've been reading Shakespeare to get ideas, as well as delving into mythology."

Phryne smiles broadly, "What about Cleopatra and Marc Anthony?"

Jane bursts into giggles at this, "If the babies are all girls we need three names and the same for boys. Is it possible for the babies to be a mixture?"

"I don't really know," Phryne responds thoughtfully, "that is a question for Dr. Wilson or Mac."

Jane nods sagely, "We should pick for all eventualities, although I suppose if we pick three girls names and three boys names we should have all combinations covered."

"Very true Jane. Let's start making lists of names we like." Phryne smiles as Jane returns to her homework.

Dot brings in tea with meat pie and Anzac biscuits and milk. Dot, Jane and Phryne share the food chattering together about nothing really, but Phryne enjoys the distraction immensely. She hasn't really been thinking about what triplets really mean and the conversation with Jane brings it to the forefront of her mind. We are going to have three babies crying, sleeping, needing to eat, needing diaper changes, and needing love. In short, needing their mother Phryne thinks with concern. Slipping into her mind like fairy dust is a memory of Janey as a baby. Janey looking up at four year old Phryne with her large trusting blue eyes, the downy hair like corn silk and Phryne whispering that she loves her baby sissy and she will take care of her; protect her. A glimmer of tears shine in Phryne's eyes as she views the scene in her mind's eye, but the message from Janey is clear. She is capable of loving the babies no matter what doubts she has entertained.

When Dr. Wilson arrives, Phryne invites him to dine once again. He accepts and they play a game of Droughts while waiting for Jack to arrive.

Jack arrives and carries Phryne to the parlor for dinner so she can have a change of scenery.

"How are things going Dr. Wilson?" Jack's deep voice is laced with concern.

"Well Inspector, things are good today. No signs of spotting and no additional dilation. The babies' heartbeats are strong and movement is good. I am pleased."

Jack's relief is palpable, "that is an excellent report."

"Yes, it is. I can tell Phryne is minding my instructions."

"You needn't talk about me like I'm not in the room with you gentlemen," Phryne's voice is calm, but the point is made nonetheless.

"Sorry my dear," Dr. Wilson's contrite face searches hers. Phryne bestows one of her brilliant irresistible smiles on him.

"Apology accepted, Dr. Wilson." The conversation turns to politics and people they all know and Phryne is once again in the thick of discussing her views with Jack and Dr. Wilson when the telephone rings.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Dot's apologetic voice calls. "Miss Phryne, your mother is on the telephone."

Carrying her to the telephone chair, Jack deposits her gracefully into the seat.

"Hello Mother," Phryne's cautious voice is soft, "I take it that Aunt Prudence sent a telegram with the news."

"Yes, Phryne, she did. I would prefer to hear from you," the hurt in her Mother's response obvious.

Phryne's eyes close and she pinches the bridge of her nose, "Things are happening very quickly, and if Jack isn't home there is no one to carry me to the phone. We are going to get a phone upstairs, but that takes time. I am on bed rest all the time now. I am only allowed up for the bathroom and a shower."

Her Mother's gasp fills Phryne with a sense of triumph, "I didn't realize…"

"I understand Mother; you are far away and want to know what is happening. Now you know. The doctor wants us to make it to thirty-six weeks if at all possible so the triplets have the best change to survive." Saying the word survive brings a tremble to Phryne's voice. It hits her at odd moments just what is at stake over the next months and a tear slips down her cheek.

"Triplets?! Prudence failed to mention that in her telegram!" exclaims Lady Fisher.

"Yes, it is amazing isn't it?" Phryne's hand strokes softly across her stomach. She and her mother talk a few more minutes, "I have to go now Mother. It is time to lie down. I'll call you soon."

Hearing Phryne ring off, Jack and Dr. Wilson come through to the foyer.

"Back to bed Phryne," Dr. Wilson grins coming to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Her irrepressible good humor shining in her eyes, Phryne salutes him.

After seeing Dr. Wilson to the door Jack picks Phryne up and carries her toward the bathroom where Dot is waiting for her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Jack's low whisper fills her ear.

Phryne shivers in anticipation, "I think you need to start your preparations instead," nibbling his ear lobe and kissing his neck, his evening stubble scraping her face and sending electric shocks all along her body, "and Jack, don't shave."

He drops a kiss on her lips and places her in the chair, leaving her in Dot's capable hands and moving to make as many preparations as possible while waiting on the bathroom.

Reaching his room he unconsciously rubs a hand across his face anticipation tightening deliciously along his body. He gathers a set of pajamas and undressing he pulls on his robe.

He hears Dot and Phryne giggling as they return to her room. Jack smirks as he moves swiftly to the bathroom to finish his ablutions; the thoughts of his wife's soft curves waiting for him to come to her bed spur his careful preparations to completion in record time.

The firelight flickers casting dim light over Phryne's silver robe causing her to look like a mysterious Egyptian goddess. Jack stops, his breath hitching, drinking her in. His body responds immediately and he moves with catlike grace to her side.

"So beautiful my Phryne," he kisses her with the lightest of touches his chiseled lips brushing hers so gently she can barely feel them. "Would you like to lay by the fire?"

"I would indeed, Jack."

Jack nods and taking a clean sheet places it over the soft rug by the fire and returns to her side. She unties the sash of the silvery robe and it falls open revealing the creamy skin and curves beneath. Jack shrugs his robe off also, wanting to be skin to skin with her as soon as possible. He lifts her out of her robe leaving it lying on the bed and carries her to the fire careful to place her on her left side facing the flickering flames.

The warmth of the fire feels good as Jack lowers himself behind her and snuggles against her back his hand stealing around to make lazy patterns on her skin. He kisses the back of her neck and shoulders scraping her gently as he nuzzles against her with his unshaven face.

Phryne's heart beats faster the sensations of the fire warming her front and Jack warming her back causing her to sigh deeply as her hand reaches to stroke his thigh and hip. Her fingers restlessly move over his muscles seeking more of him. He shifts his position slightly to allow her more access to his body breathing softly in her ear, his breath tickling her and causing an eruption of goose bumps and quiet squeals.

His exploring fingers become more insistent, more demanding, seeking her pleasure and returning to the places that elicit the soft moans and mewling sounds that drive him to distraction. As she falls apart around his fingers Jack nips along her neck urging her on with his touch and his whispers of love and lust.

Unable to stand it any longer, Phryne turns to face him hungrily kissing him and pushing her body against him causing Jack to push his desire against her wishing he could sheath himself in her warmth. Her fingers search out the scars that remind her of how close she came to losing him and the hollows and flat planes of his long torso. She skims along his powerful thighs touching everywhere but where he wants his groans of desire filling her ears now and causing a wicked grin to trace across her face.

"Phryne," he says thickly, "you are being a tease."

"As it happens Inspector, you spoke too soon. Patience _is_ a virtue…at least in this particular case. And I will have you know I never tease," mock incredulity at his accusation colors her clear voice.

"Liar," he spits out, his need for her intensifying with every touch of her fingers and lips.

"Jack, you know very well that I lie as little as possible," breathes Phryne digging her nails into his thighs and trailing fiery kisses from his mouth down to his chest and across his stomach where her mouth joins her fingers in slowly torturing him until he can no longer hold back against the exquisite sensations threatening to overwhelm him. Jack surrenders to the oblivion pulling at him, all the sensations of warm, wet, swirling pleasure mingling with his hoarse cries and his fingers tangle in her hair as his climax rocks through him.

Phryne holds his hips firmly until he recovers and begins pulling her back up to capture her mouth in a searing kiss and holding her before covering her body with warm, wet kisses taking care to create an extra layer of sensation with his stubble until she shudders against the onslaught of desire his mouth and tongue create once again falling over the precipice into limb deadening release.

As they lay tangled together in the glow of the fire their bodies sated, Phryne almost asleep, says quietly, "Jane is keen on us choosing names for the babies."

Jack's hand tightens on her belly, "Really? I hadn't thought that far yet."

"That is what I told her as well," a sleepy chuckle escaping her.

"Since it is important to Jane, perhaps we need to have a baby naming party," Jack teases his own chuckle rumbling against her, the hair on his chest rubbing her back as he laughs.

"Actually Inspector, a party is an excellent idea. We can have all of the family over including your parents and Wills and Nora and let everyone provide their favorite names for our consideration. You and I can cull the list to acceptable names and then we can let Jane pick out three girls' names and three boys' names. Everyone can feel part of things. They are helping get the babies here so it seems only fair."

Jack contemplates for a few moments visions of silly names popping into his head. He grins against her hair, "As you wish Miss Fisher. This could be quite entertaining."

His only answer is her deep breathing. Jack grins again reluctant to move but knows sleeping on the floor is not a good idea. He gets up and carries Phryne, who does not wake but merely burrows into him, to their bed and tucks the covers around her naked body before slipping in beside her sleep claiming him almost instantly.

This becomes the pattern of many days and nights over the coming weeks.


End file.
